La vida de shaoran y sakura
by ying-fa-ch
Summary: Shaoran y se enamora de su de su mejor amiga, cuando consigue ganarse su corazón ella muere pero le dice que reencarnara para estar a su lado. así es como decide convertirse en un vampiro para esperarla y reconquistarla ¿conseguirán estar juntos? espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Declainer: los personajes no me pertenecen salbo unos pocos los demas pertenecen a clamp y la historia es de mia salvo las cita de la saga de los Carpatos. espero les guste la historia

Capitulo 1 te esperare.

Shaoran pov

Hola soy li shaoran y les contare mi historia… ¿Cómo comenzó todo? Pues de una forma bastante común.

Hace 500 años… ¿Qué? No me miren así, tengo 508 años ¿y qué?... ¿imposible?... bah no hay imposibles para mí. ¿Cómo? Pues bien todo se resume a una palabra supuesto vampiro… bueno ya esas son dos palabras, ¿Por qué digo supuesto vampiro? Es simple el ser que me convirtió me dijo que era un hombre de Cárpatos y que los vampiros son aquellos de su raza que no pudieron encontrar o perdieron a su compañera, por lo que sucumbieron a la oscuridad y se convirtieron en no muertos. Y como yo soy chino y no desciendo de ellos me digo a mi mismo supuesto vampiro. No… no piensen mal del que me convirtió, él no me forzó a nada fui yo quien se lo pidió. ¿Por qué hice algo así?... pues verán… como les decía, todo empezó de una forma muy común, yo era el típico adolecente enamorado de su "mejor amiga" la que ni cuenta se daba de mis sentimientos por ella, la que me veía como como su querido y amado hermano. ¿A alguien le suena mi patética historia? En fin, ella estaba comprometida con un "VERDADERO IDIOTA" del cual se había enamorado perdidamente, se casarían a los diecisiete años, cuando el "IMBESIL" regresara de la guerra. Pero para mí fortuna y desgracia de mí "supuesta mejor amiga" eso no paso, ¿Por qué? Simple, el muy "IDIOTA" tubo la genial idea de morir atravesado por una espada enemiga. Así que yo como "buen amigo" y muy por sobre todo "ESTUPIDO ENAMORADO" la consolé mientras lloraba en mi hombro por su amor perdido… si ya lo sé algunos dirán… QUE TIERNO, otros dirán, QUE GRAN IMBESIL y otros concordarán con migo diciendo QUE PA-TE-TI-CO shaoran. Pero la cosa no queda ahí, no seño. No paso mucho desde que nos enteramos de la "desgraciada y triste muerte" (nótese es el sarcasmo) del "MAYOR IDIOTA DEL UNIVERSO" (después de mi lógicamente) que tuve que consolarla por la deshonra que provocada por el ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¿Alguna vez han sentido ganas de resucitar a un muerto para después torturarlo hasta cansarse y después volverlo a matar? Pues yo sí y ese fue uno de esos momentos.

¿Qué fue tan grave como para deshonrarla? Muy sencillo el "muy desgraciado" antes de morir rompió su compromiso con ella mediante una carta que estaba guardada entre sus pertenencias. En la carta argumentaba que lo hacía porque era rara y loca sobre todo porque le gustaban los animales que las demás mujeres aborrecían tales como serpientes, murciélago, ratas y sapos, así que no era conveniente para su reputación un enlace con ella ¿pueden creerlo? el que tenía la bendición de todos para tenerla la rechazaba y yo que estoy total y patéticamente enamorado de ella soy considerado su hermano. Yo sí que tengo mala suerte. ¿Porque la consideraban rara y loca? bueno porque ella tenía el talento de ver cosas que los demás no podían y también el maravilloso don de sanara las heridas esto último solo yo lo sabía, pero bastaba con que supieran que veía cosas para que la tacharan de rara y loca. Y bueno en cuanto a lo del compromiso roto y los motivos, eran un completo secreto como en todo orden de secretos en la vida era tema de dominio público, resultado ya nadie la quería cortejar (salvo yo lógicamente) y se convirtió en nada más y nada menos que en la loca del pueblo. Pronto llego lo que podría llamarse justicia divina… una epidemia azoto el pueblo y murió mucha gente, pero la desgracia siguió persiguiendo a mi "querida amiga", desgraciadamente sus padres murieron por la terrible enfermedad, ella se sumió en una terrible depresión solo quería morir desaparecer del mundo. Fue entonces cuando ya no aguante más y le confesé mi amor por ella, nunca podré olvidar la expresión de su cara en esos momentos. Dioses no sabía que responderme estaba llena de sentimientos y dudas ella nunca se esperó que yo le dijera algo así, solo atine a pedirle que se casara conmigo, que no me importaba lo que dijeran los demás porque yo sabía toda la verdad y para mí no eran ninguna loca. Ella acepto y yo fui el hombre más feliz del universo, a los pocos meses nos casamos y fuimos muy felices. Un día mientras yo estaba de viaje. Salió a pasear por el bosque, en un momento ella sintió que algo o alguien la llamaban, ella dudo en acudir al llamado, pero al sentir la angustia de lo que quiera que fuera que la llamara no pudo negarse. Se adentró a lo más profundo del bosque donde era más oscuro y frio, allí encontró a un hombre joven tirado en el suelo y sangrando por una horrible herida. Como pudo lo levanto y de dijo que lo llevaría a nuestra casa, él le advirtió que no soportaba el sol por que no era un humano, pero para la sorpresa de aquel hombre ella respondió que ya lo sabía, así que como pudo lo llevo hasta la casa y lo acostó en nuestra cama, curo sus heridas como pudo y después se cortó la muñeca para que el pudiera beber su sangre y así se recuperase más pronto. Aunque el trato de tomar poca sangre eso no significo que no le afectara a sí que se desmayó junto a aquel sujeto.

¿puede alguien imaginar lo que sentí al ver a otro HOMBRE EN MI CAMA SEMI DESNUDO Y lo que es peor CON MI MUJER? Los instintos asesinos que no sabía que tenía afloraron en mí. Con una fuerza que nunca he sabido de donde saque la arranque de la cama y comerse a gritarle, la trate de lo peor. Pero que más podía hacer, por todos los dioses llevaba una semana sin verla, una semana sin tenerla entre mis brazo, una semana sin hacerla mía como todas las noches. Y cuando vuelvo feliz y deseoso de verla, abrasarla y besarla, me encuentro a ese infeliz con ella y para darme en golpe final el muy desgraciado era el sueño erótico de cualquier mujer, alto músculos bien marcados sobretodo en su torso, piel blanca ojos azules y cabello rubio y ondulado. No es que yo esté tan mal pero maldita sea yo no era competencia para él. Los celos me estaban volviendo loco… ¿mencione que soy un poco celoso y posesivo? Ok si soy muy celosos y posesivo pero en fin ese soy yo shaoran li celoso y posesivo ¿y qué? ¿Qué hombre enamorado no lo es? Pero mi ataque de celos y rabia se fue por el caño cuando me comencé a sentir la MAYOR BASURA DEL UNIVERSO ¿alguien se ha sentido así? Cuando la vi llorar no supe que hacer, me quede sin habla y todavía fue peor cuando la vi arrodillarse frente a mí y me suplico la escuchara y no la abandonara, nunca la había visto llorar así. Ni siquiera cuando el idiota murió.

Así que me calme y la deje me explicara ¿alguna vez se han sentido el hijo de puta IDIOTA de todo el mundo? Pues así me sentí yo. Y esta vez el que imploro perdón de rodillas fui yo, pero aun así no fue suficiente, ella estaba muy dolida por mi desconfianza, a pesar de eso me perdono. Aunque eso no significo que dejara mis celos de lado, eso sí que no, me comportaba igual o peor que un niño buscando la atención y aprobación de su madre, inventaba enfermedades, me hacia el dormido para estar hasta tarde con ella en la cama, trataba de impresionarla haciendo alguna tontería, o simplemente me emborrachaba en casa para que estuviera a mi lado todo el tiempo cuidando de mí. Ella sabía muy bien que yo lo hacía apropósito, pero ella aun así media a mis caprichos y me mimaba, sobre todo en esas noches de pasión que me regalaba y m hacía sentir único e irremplazable para ella.

Pasaron seis meses y nuestro invitado se marchó para todo mi infinito placer, al fin volvía a tener a mi esposa solo para mí. Pero también esto termino para mi demasiado pronto, la epidemia alcanzo a mi amada esposa y murió a los pocos días. Pero antes de morir me dijo algo que me hizo tomar esta decisión, me dijo que ella reencarnaría y que esta vez estaría a mi lado desde el principio y para siempre, que esperaría por mí hasta que nos encontráramos nuevamente, porque tanto su corazón como su alma me tenían como su único dueño para toda la eternidad. Fue entonces cuando decidí buscar al tipo que ayudo mi mujer lo encontré dos semanas después en el pueblo vecino. Le conté todo y le pedí me convirtiera, comprendió mis motivos me explico cómo serían las cosas y me dio un gran consejo…

_Sigue tus instintos y la encontraras, solo en ellos puedes confiar_

Después de eso me convirtió y me dijo que debía buscar el cadáver de mi esposa y beber su sangre esa sería la única forma en que podría seguir a la luz del sol, y comer como los mortales solo la longevidad, poderes y juventud de los de su raza denotarían que he dejado de ser humano, así lo hice y en el momento en que me disponía a beber su sangre un conjuro vino a mi mente.

_En estos instantes te uno a mí, porque así como en esta vida fuiste mía, también en las próximas lo serás. Cuando te busque te dejaras encontrar, cuando te llame a mi vendrás, porque el amor que en esta vida nos unió. Lo hará una vez más para toda la eternidad._

_Luego de eso bebí su sangre y algo mágico y cálido se apodero de todo mí ser. _

_Ahora después de 508 años estoy en tomada Japón transformado en un murcie lado, viendo desde una ventila de un pabellón quirúrgico el nacimiento de una hermosa bebe de cabello castaño, piel blanca y hermosos ojos verdes, mi corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza mientras su mirada se cruza con la mía._

_-nadeshko: se llamara sakura.- su padre no pudo evitar sonreír y yo estoy muriendo de la felicidad._

_Por fin te encontré… bienvenida al mundo nuevamente, mi amiga, mío amor, mi amante, mi compañera… mi amada Ying-fa._

_Así comienza nuestra historia… la historia de li shaoran y kinomoto sakukura._

**_continuara..._**


	2. Chapter 2 Nuevo inicio

**La mayoria de los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de clamp, pero la historia es de mi completa autoria espero les guste**

**capitulo 2 Nuevo inicio:**

**/ cinco dias despues del nacimiento de sakura/**

**shaoran**

Son las tres de la madrugada y mi pequeña ying fa no para de llorar, sus padres y hermano están muy preocupados por ella, ¿cual es la razón? una terrible fiebre que no le da tregua, mi pobre pequeña lleva horas llorando, haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla pero ¿como?

_Iner shao: con tus poderes grandisimo idiota._

_shao: ja ja ja ya lo se pero como si no la dejan sola en ningún momento _

_iner shao: fácil obligala a dormir, asi la dejaran sola...¿como puedes ser tan IMBESIL?_

_shao:¿ya les dije que odio a mi ESTUPIDA conciencia? _

_iner shao: aunque me odies tengo razón y lo sabes. Eres tan IMBESIL que olvidaste tus poderes ¿no es asi? I-DIO-TA_

_shao: vale vale tienes razón POR ESTA VEZ_

_iner shao: JA yo siempre tengo razón I-DIO-TA sin mi no eres nada. Ahora hasla dormir, para que podamos aliviar su fiebre. Ying fa nos necesita. _

Una vez mas mi estúpida conciencia tiene razón. Mientras observo desde el árbol que esta junto a la ventana de mi hermosa ying fa, le doy la orden de dormir, su pequeña mente es un caos esta asustada y dolorida... "_**duerme mi pequeña debes dormir asi podre ayudarte**_". Poco a poco se duerme en los brazos de su madre, la deposita en su cuna cuidando que no se despierte, acaricia su cabeza y salen todos de la habitación.

Una vez están todos en su habitación, también les doy la orden de dormir, no quiero que me interrumpan, quiero estar unos instantes con mi pequeña, estos 500 años lejos de ella han sido un infierno... Y ahora que la tengo nuevamente solo deseo estar al lado de mi dulce ying transformo en niebla y entro por su ventana, me materializo junto a su cuna.

_shao: se ve tan hermosa dormidita, con ese leve sonrojo por la fiebre... espero ver un sonrojo similar, causado por mi en unos años._

_iner shao: estas delirando. Te afecto la fiebre de ying fa _

_shao: callate ESTUPIDA CONCIENCIA ¿ es que no me dejaras disfrutar de su compañía?_

_iner shao: claro que si pero ahora no hay tiempo para curcilerias, recuerda que esta enferma. Hay que quitarle la fiebre._

Nuevamente le doy la razón a mi estúpida conciencia, me acerco mas a su cuna y la cargo en mis brazos, al sentirse entre mis brazos abre sus hermosos ojos, me mira con curiosidad y me sonríe, afortunadamente no me teme. "_**tranquila mi pequeña Ying fa, he venido a aliviar tu sufrimiento, no temas, nunca tendrás porque temer yo te protegre mi pequeña, te he esperado por mucho tiempo mi amada ying fa y ahora que regresaste estaré siempre a tu lado. Te esperare todo lo que sea necesario mi amor, nunca lo dudes. Ahora sierra tus ojitos y duerme una vez más que esta noche yo velare tus sueños mi bella ying fa**_" después de besar su frente me regala una ultima mirada y sierra sus ojitos una vez mas, la acunó en mis brazos tarareando una canción de cuna mientras me hago un corte en la muñeca para después acercarla a su boca y dejar que beba un poco de mi sangre, cuando ya es suficiente retiro mi muñeca de su boca, cierro mi herida y comienzo a pasear la por la habitación aun tarareando la canción de cuna, inmediatamente después de beber mi sangre noto que su fiebre comienza a bajar, siento el alivio en su mente y con orgullo y mucho placer noto que le agrada estar entre mis brazos. "_**aun te amo Ying fa**_" Me quedo hasta el amanecer con ella en mis brazos, me resulta tan placentero sentir su calidez que me ilusiona imaginar que en un futuro pueda cargar en mis brazos un hijo de ambos. La deposito con cuidado en su cuna le regalo una ultima caricia y salgo de su habitación para permitir que su familia cuide de ella, cuando su madre entro en la habitación y la vio sin fiebre y tranquilamente dormida, miro hacia el arbol donde me encontraba con forma de murciélago, sonrió de una forma muy cálida y murmuró...

Nadeshiko: gracias quien quiera que seas... Puedes visitarla cuando quieras.

Se dio media vuelta y salio con ella entre sus brazos aun dormida. De mas esta decir que me quede impactado de que se percatara de mi presencia y no solo eso... Si no que también me agradeció que la cuidara y me permitió visitar cuando quiera a mi pequeño ángel. No puedo estar mas feliz.

/ tres años después/

Hiroshi: ¡HEY! NIÑA ENTREGANOS ESE MURCIELAGO

Mi pequeña va huyendo por el pequeño bosque que hay en el parque pingüino de unos niños de su misma edad , por mi culpa la están persiguiendo. Si no hubiera sido tan torpe al seguirla nada de esto estaría pasando, Tube un accidente y me lastime una de mis alas y esos malvados niños me capturaron y al ser de día mis poderes no sirven para nada. Pero como si los dioses me tuvieran un poco de estima, hicieron que mi pequeña apareciera a defenderme, pero los muy desgraciados no le dejaron las cosas fáciles, la golpearon hasta cansarse,y apenas ella vio la oportunidad salió corriendo con migo entre sus brazos en dirección a su casa me siento un verdadero inútil... ¡DEMONIOS! mi pequeña tropezó.

Hiroshi: Ya rindete rara (shao:_MIERDA ODIO QUE LA LLAMEN ASI_) entrega nos ese murciélago y te dejaremos ir.

Daisuque: Si tonta entreganos al bicho y te dejaremos tranquila. (_iner shao: ¿como nos llamo ese mequetrefe? shao: creo que nos llamo bicho)_ Ademas las niñas bonitas no deben jugar con esos bichos. (shao: _sip, definitivamente nos llamo bicho. _iner shao: O:O)

Sakura: ¡NO! nunca se los entregare ustedes lo mataran si lo hago ¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡HERMANOOO!

Hiroshi: ¡ya callate! nadie vendrá. Tu lo quisiste asi... ahora veras... (MIERDA LA GOLPEARAN UNA VEZ MAS JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAN)

¿?: ¡YA DEJENLA!

Que alivio llego otro niño de la misma edad de mi pequeña para salvarla

Daisuque: Hiraguisawa no te metas en esto, esta niña tonta no nos quiere entregar el bicho que nos robo. (inershao/shao:_¡YO LES ENSEÑARE QUIEN ES EL BICHO)_

Hiroshi: es verdad ella se lo busco, se lo advertimos muchas veces y no nos hizo caso.

Hiraguisawa: no me importa lo que digan -dijo con semblante serio poniéndose frente a sakura- a las niñas no se les golpea. (iner shao: _BIEN DICHO shao: creo que me agrada el enano)_

Daisuque: Te lo advierto Hiraguisawa si te entrometes en esto. Seras considerado nuestro enemigo.

Hiraguisawa: que asi sea entonces - dijo poniéndose en guardia para pelear contra ellos-escóndete por favor - dijo mirando a sakura ella asintió en silencio y se fue a esconder tras unos arbustos.

El pequeño Hiraguisawa se defendió como pudo, acertó algunos golpes pero al ser dos contra uno estuvo en desventeja asi que lo golpearon hasta que les dolieron los puños. cuando esos demonios se fueron mi pequeña fue a ver al enamo. adecir verdad me dio lastima el pobre niño, tenia varias rasmilladuras por todo el cuerpo trato de levantarse pero no pudo asi que mi pequeña me deposito en el suelo con mucho cuidado y ayudo al niño para que se sentara, el pobre respiraba entrecortado se notaba muy cansado... AL DEMONIIO CON LO DE POBRE NIÑO... VOY A MATAR AL ENANO MAIDITO.

Sakura (besa la mejilla del niño): Grasias por defendernos... Mi nombre es Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto y tu ¿como te llamas?

Hiraguisawa: No fue nada, ademas si por eso me gano el beso de una niña tan linda como tu, me volvere un busca pleitos.- dijo sonriendole a sakura y haciendo que se sonroje (shao: _ya lo dije MATARE AL ESE ENANO YING FA ES MIAAAAAA. No permitire que mi pequeña LO VUELVA A BESAR QUE SE CREE ESE MALDITO ENANO LO REPITO YING FA ES MIA MIA MIA Y DE NADIE MAS SOLO MIAAAAA)_\- me llamo Hiraguisawa. Eriol Hiraguisawa. Pero puedes llamarme eriol.¿Yo puedo llamarte Sakura?

Sakura: Claro que si eriol.- le sonrie (shao:_ ENANO DEL DEMONIO LE ESTA COQUETIANDO A MI PEQUEÑA... JURO QUE TENDRA UNA MUUUERTE MUUUY PERO MUYY DOLOROSA) _¿cuantos años tienes? yo tengo 3 años ¿donde vives? nunca antes te havia visto.

Eriol: (rie levemente) Tambien tengo tres años. y no soy de aqui me acabo de mudar...

Nadeshiko: ¡SAKURA! HIJA ¿DONDE ESTAS? SAKURAAA

¿?: ¡ERIOL! ¿DONDE ESTAS PEQUEÑO? ERIOL

Saku/Eri:(se miran el uno al otro) Creo que nos llaman.- se sonrien el uno al otro y se van junto al pequeño murcielago junto a sus madres.

Los dos llegaron corriendo hasta donde estaban sus madres mi pequeña y el enano les contaron lo que paso y la madre de sakura le agradecio al enano regalandole un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa mientras su madre lo abrazaba orgullosa de su hombresito como lo llamaba.

Muy a mi pesar se fueron con nosotros todo el camino, como mi pequeña vive serca del parque nos fuimos caminando, nosotros hibamos delante de la señora nadeshiko y la mama del enano y antes de cruzar la calle la mama de sakura le PIDIO AL ENEANO MALDITO QUE LE COGIERA LA MANO PARA CRUZAR LA CALLE, PUEDEN CREERLO ESTO ES UNA CONSPIRACION. me dieron unas ganas locas de lanzar al enano contra un auto, pero no es lo correcto. Seguimos nuestro camino hasta la casa de mi pequeña Y EL ENANO NO LE SOLTABA LA MANO A MI PEQUEÑA SI PUDIERA VOLAR LO MORDIA JURO QUE LO MORDIA. Pero para empeorarlo todo. EL MALDITO ENANO RESULTO SER SU NUEVO VECINO DE AL LADO CREO QUE MATARE A ALGUIEN. CREO QUE LOS DIOSES ME ODIAN.

/ dos dias despues/

Gracias a los dioses no todo podía estar tan mal, tal parece que no me odian tanto... ¿por que lo digo? simple, la sakura y su mama curaron mi ala y permitieron me quedara en la habitación de mi querida Ying fa hasta que me recupere, siento que estoy en el paraíso, de dia recibo sus mimos y atenciones, y por la noche duermo con ella en su cama ¿que mas puedo pedir? A YA SE QUE MAS PUEDO PEDIR... DECEO QUE LE CAIGA UN RAYO AL ENANO MALDITO... mmmm no pasa nada... DIJE DECEO QUE LE CAIGA UN RAYO AL ENANO MALDITO... mmmm no, definitivamente a alguien le caigo mal alla arriba. ¿quieren saber por que? Bien se los dire el muy condenado juega todos los dias con mi pequeña están casi todo el tiempo juntos y mi pequeña casi no me presta atención... hey parece que todo mejora para mi ahi llega mi adorada Ying fa...

Sakura: (acariciando la cabeza del pequeño murciélago) Eres muy hermoso. ¿sabes? me gustan mucho tus ojos pequeño.- lo mira fijamente- Tu no eres un murciélago común ¿sierto? (shao:¡_¿que?! ¿como lo supo?) _No te asustes pequeño no te hare daño_.( Shao: nunca te tendría miedo ying fa)_ Lo se desde que te escuche (_shao: QUE NO PUEDE SER... inner shao: creo que hoy es el dia de jodamos a shaoran.) _senti que me necesitabas... no se como pero lo supe, pero no pude evitar ir en tu ayuda.- se inclina y deposita un beso en su cabeza haciendo que el pequeño murcielago haciendo que se sonroje- no te preocupes puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras me gusta tu compañia... Shaoran

(shao: ¡QUEEEEEEE! ¿COMO SUPO MI NOMBRE? iner shao: si definitivamente hoy es el dia de jodamos a shaoran y no nos haviamos enterado).

Nadeshiko: (desde la puerta de sakura) sakura hija tu papa me mando a buscarte quiere hablar contigo esta en su oficina.

sakura: si mama ya voy. vuelvo enseguida pequeño

Nadeshiko:(se acerca al murcielago y acaricia su cabeza) Yo se que no eres un murcielago comun pequeño...(iner shao:_ ¿QUEEEE OTRA MAS? CREO QUE ME DARA UN INFARTO shao: creo que tienes razon... Hoy es el dia internacional de jodamos a shaoran) _Es mas, se que has estado con nosotros cuidando de sakura desde el dia de su nacimiento (iner shao: _Bien esto ya es oficial... BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL DIA INTERNACIONAL DE JODAMOS A SHAORAN, NO CORRA QUE TODOS TENDRAN SU TURNO PARA PODER JODER AL POBRE SHAORAN)_ Por eso es que me atrevo a pedirte esto... Por favor no me mal interpretes... es muy dificil hacer esto... (shao:_esto no tiene buena pinta. iner shao: lose) _Por favor, necesito que cuides de mi pequeña sakura, a mi no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo, pronto he de partir... pronto voy a morir. (shao/iner shao:¿QUE?) Estoy muy enferma pequeño, mi cuerpo ya esta llegando a su limite y no podre cuidarla... no se si lo saber pero ella tiene unos poderes maravillosos que no sabe como usar, poco a poco los descubrira... pero tristemente le traeran mucho dolor... por eso te pido no la dejes sola cuidala. ¿Prometes que la cuidaras pequeño?

Se me partieron el alma y el corazon al ver asi... tan triste regalandome una sonrisa llena de amor... desde luego que cuidaria de ella incluso si no me lo hubiera pedido pero decidi tranquilisarla asi que como forma de asintimiento hice una pequeña reverencia ante ella, consegui que ensanchara su sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y susurraba un gracias...

Pasaron tres meses y la madre de ying fa dejo este mundo, toda la familia era un mar de lagrimas yo me quede junto a ella como pude, pero no podia estar abajo o ir al sementerio por mi ala, sin embargo no estubo del todo sola en esos momentos, por que Hiraguisawa la acompaño en todo momento abrazandola y dandole consuelo, no voy a negar que me molestaba su precensia pero tampoco queria que estubiera sola... incluso ahora que son las cuatro de la madrugada me siento furibundo al ver a ese enano maldito durmiendo abrazado a ella en su cama. ¿como llego hasta ahi? Facil el muy condenado se paso por el arbol que esta fuera de su havitacion y entro por su ventana. Apesar de que la ira me consume al verlos durmiendo juntos y abrasados, tomo mi verdadera forma y los arropo acaricio la cabeza de mi amada ying fa y susurro en su oido...

shaoran: Tranquila mi pequeña... el dolor poco a poco ira pasando, no estaras sola por que yo siempre estare para ti... te amo ying fa

**continuara**

Gracias a todos quienes han leido mi historia me alegro les guste, quiero avisarles que actualizare todos los miercoles para que esten atentas muchas gracias por todo y aqui les dejo un abance del proximo capitulo

capitulo 3: cara a cara

Shaoran: Buenos dias mi nombre Li shaoran y vengo de hong kong espero nos llevemos bien

sakura: No lo puedo creer es el...esta igual que en mi sueño

profesor: veamos donde te sentaras...oh si detras de Kinomoto hay un puesto libre... kinomoto levanta tu mano por favor... ve li

Sakura: No... no puede ser se sentara detras de mi... que hago... no puede ser el...es imposible

shaoran: (pasando junto a sakura le susurra) TE EXTRAÑE YING FA...

jojojojojojoojo

espero sus comentarios yy tambien subiere otro fic asi que atentos gracias por todo hasta el miercoles bye


	3. Chapter 3 Cara a cara

**Capítulo 3: Cara a Cara**

Ya han pasado cuatro años y mi pequeña ya asiste a la primaria. Se ha vuelto una niña muy linda, dulce, amable, inocente y un poco tímida. Usa su cabello castaño corto su piel es blanca y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, es bastante atlética pero a la vez frágil.

A pesar de que es bastante amistosa se ha vuelto una niña muy solitaria la mayoría la consideran rara a excepción del "intruso" que ahora ocupa "mi lugar" del "MEJOR AMIGO DE YING FA".

¿A que no adivinan quién es?... Pues nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Hiraguisawa, el caballeroso, educado y "buen niño eriol hiraguisawa"…. BAH PATRAÑAS ESE ES UN MALDITO LOBO CUATRO OJOS CON PIEL DE "INOCENTE Y DULCE OVEJITA" PERO SEPANLO TODOS A LI SHAORAN NO LO ENGAÑA YO SE MUY BIEN EL TIPO DE SANGUIJUELA QUE ES El MUYYY...

_iner shao: ¿serias tan amable de dejar el drama para después? Porque tú no eres precisamente un ángel aquí entre nos TU eres igual o peor, o… ¿acaso no eres tú el que lleva cuatro años al lado de ying fa haciéndote pasar por un murciélago? Porque hasta donde yo sé todos en esa casa piensan que lo eres, por eso puedes dormir en su misma habitación. ¿Con que cara te quejas? ¿o es que acaso estas celoso li shaoran?_

Shao: ¿con que cara me quejo?... pues…. Pues me quejo y ya además como quieres que este cuando ese ¡MALDITO CUATRO OJOS NO SE DESPEGA DE MI SAKURA! ¿Qué SI ESTOY CELOSO? PUES CLARO QUE SI. ESE IDIOTA TOMO COMO PUERTA LA VENTANA DE MI SAKURA. Y lo que es peor son compañeros de clase pasan todo el día juntos ¿Qué tan mala suerte puedo tener? MUCHA REALMENTE MUCHA.

Desde que murió la mama de sakura ellos dos se han hecho muy unidos, todos los jueves se juntan a comer palomitas viendo películas, todos los días se van y regresan juntos de la primaria, almuerzan juntos incluso duermen juntos alguna veces… ¡por todos los dioses ESE CUATRO OJOS ES MI NEMESIS!... ja pero no crean que me quedo de brazos o mejor dicho a las cruzadas… recuerden que soy un aparente murciélago muajajajajaja , cada vez que puedo ataco al cuatro ojos, si se le hacerca mucho, me lanzo hacia el a morderla las orejas o jalare el cabello, la otra noche le mordí la mano por tratar de abrazar a mi ying fa. Ja si cree que le dejare el camino libre está muy equivocado.

Pero para mi desgracia no podre seguir interviniendo porque debo marcharme de Japón por un tiempo, los estúpido casa vampiros están persiguiéndome y si me quedo pueden lastimar a ying fa y no puedo permitir eso, así que me marchare por un tiempo no tengo más opción que dejarla en compañía de ese cuatro ojos. Pero no me iré sin despedirme de ti mi querida ying fa.

Tomo mi forma original aprovechando que mi pequeña ying fa está dormida, me acerco a su cama y me recuesto a su lado, le acaricio la cabeza y comienzo a inducirla en un trance….

/sueño de sakura/

Sakura pov

Me encuentro en un hermoso lago rodeado de árboles de cerezo es un lugar muy tranquilo me relaja bastante….

shaoran: Sakura… sakura….

Sakura: ¿Quién? … ¿quién me llama?

shaoran: ven… ven mi pequeña. No temas no te hare daño

camino entre los arboles de cerezo rumbo al más alto de ellos, a los pies de este se encuentra un hombre… esta de espaldas a mí. Es el quien me ha llamado… me da bastante paz…

sakura: ¿Quién eres? Siento que te conozco pero….

Shaoran: (se voltea y sakura se sonroja) Eso es porque me conoces mi pequeña me llamo shaoran. (se acerca a sakura y se agacha a su altura) he estado cerca de ti desde que naciste, y antes de eso también, pero es la primera vez que me presento ante ti así… con mi forma original.

Sakura: tú… tú eres aquel murciélago…

Shaoran:(sorprendido) si mi pequeña… soy ese murciélago. Una vez más me reconoces mi pequeña eso me alaga, y sorprende eres muy inteligente.

Sakura: (sonrojada) yo… eto… gracias

Shaoran: (sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla) Gracias a ti mi pequeña… por cuidar de mí y permitir que permaneciera a tu lado por estos años… sin embargo me estoy presentando ante ti de esta forma por que debo marcharme por un tiempo pequeña.

Sakura: ¡No! No por favor… si tú te vas me sentiré muy sola… tú y eriol son mis únicos amigos… por favor shaoran, quédate

Shaoran: (enternecido) perdóname mi pequeña. (la abraza) es por tu bien, te prometo volver por ti mi pequeña, además no estarás sola, ese cuatro ojos estará contigo.

Sakura: (riendo) no lo trates así por favor… sé que no te cae bien pero Eriol es un buen amigo.

Shaoran: (frunce el ceño) ¡no lo defiendas! que me molesta. (sakura ríe) Debo irme pequeña ya es tarde, prometo volver por ti mi amada Ying fa (besa la frente de sakura) ¿prometes cuidar de ti y esperar a que regrese mi pequeña?

Sakura: (sonrojada) lo prometo… te esperare

Shaoran: (besa sus labios) entonces esperare ansioso el momento de regresar a tu lado… hasta pronto mi amada Ying Fa

Sakura: (despierta del sueño y se toca los labios) hasta pronto… mi amado shaoran.

/ 9 Años después/

Sakura: ¡Llegare tardeee! (baja corriendo la escalera)

Toya: Ten cuidado monstruo. Vas a destruir la casa. (sube las escaleras)

Sakura: ¡hermanooo! Como molestas

Sakura entra en la cocina

Sakura: buenos días papá, buenos días mamá (mirando la fotografía en la mesa)

Fujitaka: Buenos días pequeña sakura. ¿tienes servicio hoy?

Sakura: si papá (suena el timbre) ¡ya llegoo! Adiós papá, adiós mamá. (sale y choca con su hermano)

Toya: ¡Ten más cuidado monstruo, casi me matas! (sakura abre la puerta y se va ignorando a toya)

Sakura: ¡Eriol! (salta a sus brazos casi asfixiándolo)

Eriol: Hola cerezo. Tienes mucha energía hoy, vamos apúrate que llegaremos tarde.

Sakura: ¡sí! Hoy nos toca servicio. (se van caminando)

Sakura pov

Hola soy sakura Kinomoto tengo 16 años pero pronto cumpliré los 17, estoy en primer año en la preparatoria Seijo, y por desgracia soy una de las chicas más populares ¿Por qué? Pues según Eriol es porque soy muy bonita, pero yo creo que exagera. Soy de cabello castaño no lo uso muy largo me lo mantengo a la altura de los hombros, piel blanca ojos verdes, y soy bastante atlética, también soy alegre y bastante despistada. A pesar de todos soy la capitana de las porristas y del equipo de atletismo. Por eso muchos dicen que he deserrado un buen cuerpo. Los chicos dicen que tengo el cuerpo de una diosa ¿Cómo lose? Porque los he escuchado y Eriol me lo ha dicho. ¿Quién es Eriol?... no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo, él también es popular, es alto cuerpo atlético cabello negro ojos azules y piel blanca.

Mis amigos son eriol, yamazaqui y su novia shiharu, naoko, rica y tomoyo la novia de Eriol quien es mi prima y mejor amiga, ella vive en Alemania debido al trabajo de su mamá.

Yo no tengo novio, no es que me falten pretendiente, es solo que no he encontrado el chico correcto. Llámenme loca si quieren… pero espero a un chico, que aunque solo he visto en sueños me ha sacado muchos suspiros, es alto, cuero atlético, piel trigueña cabello castaño alborotado y ojos color ámbar, la primera vez que soñé con él fue hace cuatro años y desde entonces quede prendada del… no sé nada del hasta dudo que exista pero algo me dice que lo espere… que espere por mi amado Shaoran.

En fin, soy bastante despistada y miedosa. Desde pequeña que tengo algunos dones especiales que me hacen diferente y me han llevado a meterme en muchos problemas….

Profesor: Buenos días muchachos. Todos a sus lugares

¿Lo ven? No me di ni cuenta de cuando llegamos al salón hicimos el servicio y entro el profesor.

Profesor: El día de hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno. Entra por favor.

No puede ser…. ¡OH POR LOS DIOSES! ¡ES EL!

Profesor: su nombre es Li Shaoran y viene de Hong Kong, sean buenos con él.

Shaoran: Soy Li Shaoran. Mucho gusto, espero nos llevemos bien. (mira a sakura)

No lo puedo creer es el… esta igual que en mi sueño…. ¿qué hago?

iner saku: _¡sonríe tonta! No te le quedes mirando como boba._

Saku: NO MOLESTES (sonríe)

Profesor: ¿Dónde te sentaras? (mira en todas direcciones) oh si detrás de Kinomoto hay un lugar libre

No… no… no puede ser… se sentara detrás de mi….OH POR LOS DIOSES.

Profesor: Kinomoto levanta la mano por favor.

Hayyyyyy no puede ser al levantar mi mano shaoran me comenzó a sonreír otra vez… OH POR LOS DIOSES VIENE HACIA ACA ¿Qué HAGOO? ¿Cómo SE RESPIRABA?

Iner saku: _inhala exhala inhala exhala… ¡no te sonrojes tonta!_

Saku: ya viene oh por los dioses es tan guapo, nunca me había pasado esto antes…. Hay no ¡se detuvo en frente de mí! Y me está sonriendo tan cálidamente…. Hay dioses.

Shaoran: (susurra al pasar junto a sakura) Te extrañe Ying fa….

Continuara...

Holaa espero les haya gustado la actualización gracias por sus comentarios y espero los nuevos...

gracias a todas.


	4. Chapter 4 Bienvenido shaoran

_Diálogos con la concienicia_

**Capitulo 4 Bienvenido… shaoran.**

_Sakura: es el…. En verdad es el_

_Iner sak: ¡pero claro que es el! ¿Qué esperabas que el conejo de pascua se llamara shaoran?_

_Sakura: NO MOLESTES… TONTA CONCIENCIA, Y MEJOR AYUUUDAMMEEE_

_Iner sak: está bien está bien pero no te pongas histérica_

_Sakura: Esta sentado atrás de mi….por todos los dioses, esto no puede estar pasando ¿Qué hago?_

_Iner sakura: Primero que nada, debes relajarte, no puedes volver te una histérica además no sabemos si realmente es el, quizás… no no no no, ambas sabemos que es el… Lo mejor será hablar con él en el receso o cuando sea._

_Sakura: tienes razón, lo mejor es pensar con la cabeza fría y hablar con el._

**Shaoran pov**

_Shao: esta bellísima… los años la han hecho una mujer realmente hermosa_

_Iner shao: tienes razón esta deslumbrante… pero… ¿Qué pensara ella de nosotros?_

_Shao: JA esto si es nuevo… TU mi ESTUPIDA conciencia duda de si mismo… lo veo y no lo creo… pero volviendo al tema… no lo sé… ¿crees que me encuentre atractivo?_

_Iner shao: no lo sé pero sea lo que sea que piense espero sea bueno… ¿crees que este asustada?_

_Shao: no lo sé… parece estar algo nerviosa… Espera espera no estar pensando en que lea su mente ¿cierto?_

_Iner shao: CLARO QUE SI, puede que este asustada, después de todo te reconoció, sabe quién eres, eso puede alejarla de ti_

_Shao: NO no lo hare es invadir su privacidad… ¿Qué DEMONIOS?... ¿qué hace el cuatro ojos sentado junto a mi ying fa?... ES MÁS ¿Qué hacen mandándose notitas? ESTO NO ME GUSTA_

**Sakura **

Todavía no puedo creer que el este sentado atrás de mí… me pone nerviosa su cercanía, su presencia… pero a la vez me intriga ¡AUCH! Lo que me faltaba Eriol se dio cuenta que algo raro me pasa y me lanzo una pelotita de papel… ("te estoy hablando por whatsapp vuelve a la tierra") y aquí vamos con el interrogatorio.

Chat whatsapp

Eriol: ("que sucede cerezo. Estas muy rara")

_Sakura: lo sabía se dio cuenta… ¿Qué hago le digo la verdad?_

_Iner saku: desde luego que sí, recuerda que él sabe todo y además nunca te ha juzgado._

_Sakura: tienes razón… eso hare._

Sakura:("Eriol… ¿recuerdas que hace tiempo te conté de un sueño que tuve cuando teníamos siete años? Era sobre un chico")

Eriol: ("si… si mal no recuerdo era sobre un chico, que te decía que debía marcharse, pero regresaría a buscarte y tú le prometías esperarlo… pero… ¿Qué hay con eso?")

Sakura: ("sé que creerás que estoy completamente loca eriol… pero es el chico nuevo… estoy segura de ello, lo reconocería en cualquier parte… ES EL ERIOL ES EL")

Eriol: ("¡¿Qué?!... ¿estas segura cerezo? ¿TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA?")

Sakura:(" ¡SI!... además… cuando paso junto a mi… me susurro _**te extrañe ying fa**_. Y si eso sigue sin convencer te eriol… ¿recuerdas cómo te dije que se llamaba?")

Eriol: (se pone pálido y mira a sakura) ("Shaoran…")

**Shaoran pov**

_Shao: ¡YA BASTA MALDICION! ¿Qué tanto se diran esos dos? ME HACEN HERVIR LA SANGRE_

_Iner shao: tranquilízate… yo también lo quiero torturar hasta la muerte, pero no es el momento podemos asustar a ying fa, y si queremos reconquistarla no es la mejor idea, necesitamos que confié en nosotros._

_Shaoran:(suspira) Tienes razón… pero cuando sea el momento ya vera ese estúpido cuatro ojos (con una venita palpitando en la cabeza)._

Profesor: Bien alumnos, hasta aquí con la clase de hoy, que tengan un buen día.

_Shaoran: Bien llego la hora… por fin hablare con yin fa._

**Sakura pov**

Hayyy Dioses me está mirando lose, siento su mirada sobre mi… ¡qué hagooo! (suda frio y un montón de gotas cae desde su cabeza) (_iner saku: cálmate ya verás que todo estará bien)_

Eriol: (para frete a shaoran) Mucho gusto li, soy Eriol Hiraguisawa. (le tiende la mano)

Shaoran: (de mala gana le estrecha la mano) El gusto es mio Hiraguisawa.

Eriol: Y ella es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo (pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña acercándola a el e incitándola a que le tome la mano, sakura sonríe y toma la mano de eriol, lo que hace que shaoran eche humo por las orejas) Kinomoto Sakura, mi hermoso cerezo.

_Iner shao: MATARE A ESE IDIOTA SI NO LA SUETA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE_

_Shao: TE APOYO… pero después lo haremos primero acerquémonos a ying fa _

Shaoran: (la mira y le tiende la mano sonriéndole cálidamente) mucho gusto señorita Kinomoto

Sakura: (le estrecha la mano sonrojada y siente una corriente eléctrica que le recorre todo el cuerpo) El gusto es mío Li.

_Sakura: que es esta cesación… y sus ojos… me parecen tan familiares… ¿Qué me pasa?_

**Shaoran pov**

_Iner shao: que sensación más cálida aún sigo sintiendo lo mismo que cuando era mi mejor amiga_

_Shao: si realmente hice lo correcto… ella es y será siempre la única para mi_

Eriol: cof … cof… Bueno yo los dejo, debo ir a la biblioteca, (mira a shaoran) por favor cuídala de los chacales, (mira a sakura y le entrega un papel que sujetaba en la misma mano que le tiene tomada). Yo los alcanzare luego en donde siempre cerezo. ( la suelta le guiña un ojo y se marcha dejando a sakura desconcertada y aterrada y a shaoran confundido y celoso por como la llama)

Shaoran: (mira a sakura) ¿chacales?

Sakura: (con una gota en la cabeza) ya entenderás al salir del salón (ríe nerviosa) ¿nos vamos?

Shaoran: (le sonríe) Claro señorita será un placer.

**Fuera del salón**

¡!: HEY kinomoto…¿adónde vas con shao? No es justo que lo secuestres así.

Una chica alta de cabello rojo largo rizado, piel blanca y ojos negros se acerca a ellos sakura frunce el ceño

Sakura: yo no secuestro a nadie sakata si el desea quedarse contigo a mí no me importa.

Sakata: en ese caso… (se acerca y toma a shaoran del brazo) ven conmigo shao (frota su rostro contra el brazo del chico) te enseñare la escuela y con quien es conveniente que entables amistad

Varios chicos y chicas que se encontraban en los alrededores pusieron atención a la escena, por lo que sakura dio un paso para seguir su camino cuando sintió una mano que la sujeto por la cintura y la atrajo hacia un cuerpo masculino. Sakura giro la cabeza y vio a un chico alto de cabello rubio ojos café piel blanca y de semblante serio la sujetaba)

¡!: en ese caso sakurita puede venir conmigo ¿no es así hermosa? Ya que no veo a hiraguisawa por aquí.. (se acerca a su rostro y besa la comisura de sus labios)

**Shaoran pov**

_Shao: QUIEN SE CREE ESE MALDITO LO MATARE LO MATARE_

_Iner shao: PERO PRIMERO LIBERATE DE LA ZORRA QUE NO TE DEJA EN PAZ_

Shaoran: (sonríe con arrogancia) Creo señorita… sakata ¿verdad? (la chica asiente) bien… creo que se con quién me conviene entablar amistad (mira a sakura y se sonríe causando que se sonroje) así que si están amable de soltarme podremos retirarnos kinomoto y yo.

La chica queda perpleja por el rechazo de shaoran y no consigue percatarse de que el se solto de su agarre. Shaoran da un paso y ante la mirada atónita de todos toma a sakura de la mano y tira de ella arrancándola de los brazos del chico quien no consigue reaccionar a tiempo

Shaoran: (abrazando a sakura y mirando con odio al muchacho) Lamento estropear tus planes con ella, pero ya teníamos planes ¿no es así pequeña? (sakura asiente sonrojada) pues bien entonces nos retiramos con tu permiso…

¡!: perdón pero…¿Quién rayos eres? Yo soy matsubara koji soy del salón dos de primer año (mira a shaoran con ira) ¿y que demonios eres de sakura?

Shaoran: Li shaoran del salón tres de primer año, soy el nuevo compañero de está bella señorita (toma la mano de sakura y la besa sin dejar de mirar al otro chico) lamento no poder decir que es un placer conocerlos a ambos pero bueno. Con su permiso nos retiramos.

Sakura y shaoran siguieron su camino dejando a todos sin habla, nadie nunca había rechazado a sakata y menos desafiado de esa forma a matsubara.

**/En el jardín sentados bajo un árbol de cerezo/**

Sakura: (mira sorprendida a shaoran) wow eso fue GENIAL li… nadie nunca había rechazado esa manera a sakata en público y tampoco desafiado así a matsubara li eso fue magnifico, un gran golpe para ambos en su **ENORME EGO** (ríe divertida)

Shaoran: (sonrojado) no… no fue nada, es solo que… bu bueno que esa chica no me interesa (juega con los dedos nervioso) por eso no me quede.

Sakura: (le sonríe) Gracias… li. Por salvarme de matsubara el siempre aprovecha cuando no está eriol a mi alrededor para acosarme de esa manera… odio cuando lo hace.

Shaoran: No te preocupes por eso… además cuando vi cómo se te acerco (empuña una mano en alto mientras aparece una vena palpitante gigante en su cabeza junto con un aura de fuego haciendo que a sakura le caiga una gota en la nuca) y cuando te dio ese beso (la vena y el aura aumentan de tamaño haciendo a sakura diminuta) apenas pude contenerme… me dieron ganas de darle una paliza que nunca olvidaría.

Sakura: (ríe nerviosa) eto… yo… li… (shaoran cae encuentra de que su actitud pone nerviosa a sakura y cambia inmediatamente su actitud a una más relajada) ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Shaoran: claro… la que quieras (le sonríe alegremente por lo que a sakura le cae una nueva gota por la nuca)

Sakura: Bueno eto… yo… no sé cómo explicarte… veras es algo que me está dando vueltas desde que te vi entrar en el salón… y bueno yoo…

Shaoran: (la mira con calma y pone una mano sobre su hombro) tranquila pequeña solo relájate

Sakura: (toma una gran bocanada de aire) bueno… yo… no sé qué vas a pensar de esto, tal vez vayas a creer que estoy loca, pero no… bueno no sería algo nuevo para mí… (mira a shaoran y le sonríe dulcemente) yo siempre… yo siempre he sido la chica rara de tomoeda… (shaoran frunce el seño) siempre pasan cosas raras a mi alrededor … y pues hace años yo soñé… (se sonroja) yo soñé contigo, yo era muy pequeña, pero tú me decías que debías marcharte y que te esperara. Entonces ahora yo… quisiera saber si tu eres ese chico o yo… simplemente estoy…

Shaoran:(le toma la mano haciendo que se sonroje aún mas) si ying fa, yo soy la persona con la que soñaste aquella noche, como te dije en ese momento, yo siempre he estado cerca de ti de una u otra manera, en esa ocasión me estaban persiguiendo así que me tuve que marchar por miedo a que salieras lastimada, por eso te deje ying fa.

Sakura: (sakura lo mira y se acerca mas a el) entonces… tu… dime li… tu tienes algo que ver con aquel murciélago que me acompaño por tantos años ¿verdad?

Shaoran:(sorprendido agacha la cabeza) si…. Bueno en realidad… ¿prometes no asustarte?

Sakura:(sonríe cálidamente) lo prometo

Shaoran: en realidad ese murciélago…. Ese murciélago era yo… se que no me creerás pero puedo mostrarte mas tarde cuando estemos solos…

Sakura: (lo interrumpe y le sonríe) no es necesario… te creo… no me mires así (se sonroja por la mirada incrédula de shaoran), ya te dije que suelen pasar cosas raras a mi alrededor… . y bueno pues tu aura y presencia son iguales a la de aquel simpático murciélago…. Además (se acerca aún más a el y posa su mano en la mejilla del chico para acariciarlo) tu mirada y la de esa criatura son iguales, ambos me miran igual… por eso en el fondo supe que eras tu… y lo confirme cuando desperté esa mañana y no estabas.

Shaoran se sonroja furiosamente al sentir el contacto de la mano de sakura, cuando esta se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo trata de retirar la mano, pero shaoran pone su propia mano sobre la de sakura para impedírselo y recuesta su cara sobre la mano de sakura cerrando los ojos

**Shaoran pov**

_Shao: están placentero volver a sentir sus caricias_

_Iner shao: es verdad, no se como aguantamos tanto tiempo sin ellas, me siento en el paraíso._

Shaoran: siempre me han gustado caricias. (sakura abre los ojos desmesuradamente pero después lo mira con ternura) sobre todo cuando me miras así, mi amada Ying fa… no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Sakura: yo…. Yo también te extrañe Li. (sonrojada)

Shaoran: (feliz) ying fa por favor no me llames así… cuando me presente en tu sueño te dije que me llamo shaoran y así me gustaría que me llamaras, para ti soy shaoran pequeña, no Li.

Sakura: esta bien…. Shaoran, entonces tu debes dejar de decirme kinomoto

Shaoran: esta bien, en ese caso te seguiré llamando Ying fa_…. _lo que me recuerda…. (cambia a un semblante serio y un tono de voz molesto) Quiero saber… porque hiraguisawa te dice cerezo

_Iner shao: ya tenías que sacar otra vez el temita ¿es que no tienes dignidad?_

_Shao: claro que la tengo o… la tenia… estoy jodido (suspira)_

_Iner shao: al menos te diste cuenta tu solo y yo no tendré que decirte nada. Creo que deberías considerar la idea de hacer cartelitos y pegarlos por las calles quizás alguien le encuentre_

_Shao: YA CALLATE CONCIENCIA ESTUPIDA. _

Sakura: (sonríe) bueno pues eriol me llama cerezo porque ese es el significado de mi nombre y a el no le gusta llamarme como todos lo hacen, prefiere llamarme de una forma especial, de la cual solo el puede llamarme así, es porque soy muy especial e importante en su vida, o al menos eso dice el…. Ahora que recuerdo…. A ti el no te caía bien cuando eremos niños

_Iner shao: ¿Qué el cuatro ojos no nos cae bien? Nah que va si lo "amamos"_

Shaoran: (con una vena en la cabeza) Ni ahora ni nunca, es un presumido (cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho y mira a otro lado)

_Iner shao: ok… ok quiero reportar la perdida de una dignidad perdida ¿alguien sabe el numero para hacer el reporte de dignidades, orgullo y sentido común perdidos?_

_Shao: CALLATE IMBESIL_

Sakura: (rie bajito) El no es un mal chico es muy dulce, atento, caballeroso, carioso, protector… (shaoran la interrumpe con una gran vena en la cabeza)

Shaoran: (se levanta del piso y se inclina hacia sakura con los puños apretados) YA ENTENDI, NO TIENES QUE DECIRME LO PERFECTO QUE ES…. (se queda pasmado por el beso en la mejilla que le da sakura)

Sakura: Me alegra que estés otra vez a mi lado… Me hiciste mucha falta… Bienvenido mi amado lobo. (sakura se marcha dejando a shaoran en estado de shock)

_Shao: conciencia reporta la perdida de mi sentido común y mi dignidad como perdidos…¿conciencia? Heyy _

_Iner shao:…._

_Shao: ¿heyy? ¿hay alguien ahí?_

_Iner shao:…_

_Shao: demonios ahora tendre que buscar a mi estúpida conciencia_

_CONTINUARA…_

_Hola amigas espero les haya gustado el capitulo y quiero aprovechar de agradecer a mis lectores sobre todos a lo que __**elfenixenlasllamas, navesa77, paulanic, amai star of darkness, diana li,**__**janely, tsuki li, angel y sakurakikyou**__, gracias a toda por su apoyo y comentarios y no dejen de leer este fic, de igual forma espero que continúen dejando sus comentarios y opiniones reclamos y sugerencias etc, estaré atenta _

_como respuesta __**a monika chan**__: no te preocupes tratare de hacer mas largos los capítulos desde el 7 en adelante._

_Espero estén bien y nos leemos en la próxima bye_


	5. Chapter 5 Un dia dificil

_Diálogos con la conciencia_

**Capitulo 5 Un dia dificil **

**Shaoran**

Después de haber perdido a mi estúpida y molesta conciencia a causa de un sublime y delicioso beso en la mejilla de mi amada y dulce ying fa… si, si ok soy patético lo se, ¡pero como no serlo! Si la mujer por la que he esperado siglos me regala un hermoso beso.

En fin, después de ese mágico momento me dedico a correr tras ella para alcanzarla y seguirla cuan mendigo perro faldero tras su ama esperando que le regale un poco de atención. Fuimos a la cafetería y mientras ella esperaba en una de las mesas yo iba a comprar el almuerzo, cuando me acerque a la mesa la sorprendí con un pequeño papel en las manos el cual escondió rápidamente al percatarse de mi presencia lo cual me intrigo, pero se lo deje pasar…. Por ahora… almorzamos sin contratiempos incluso ying fa recibió un mensaje del cuatro ojos diciendo que no lo esperara, que se encontraran en el salon, lo que me puso muy feliz porque compartiría tiempo a solas con ella, hablamos de cosas simples reímos y bromeamos hasta que el receso termino y nos dirigimos al salón y nos convertimos en el centro de atención sobretodo una vez que entramos al salón… fue horrible, las chicas… miraban a sakura con odio y envidia y a mi… digamos que no era de una forma INOCENTE, prefiero no leer sus mentes por mi propia salud mental. En cuanto a los chicos la cosa no cambiaba mucho…. Digamos que si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra como estoy seguro que les gustaría verme, JAJAJA SUERTE QUE SOY INMORTAL. Pero cuando vi como miraban a MI sakura la sangre comenzó a hervir en mis venas y sentí ganas de matarlos a todos lenta y dolorosamente para después bañarme con su sangre…. Ok, ok ¿desde cuándo soy un psicópata? ¿todos somos así cuando nos enamoramos? No lo sé pero debo calmarme, pero lo que realmente me HIZO HERVIR LA SANGRE HASTA CASI EVAPORARLA DE MIS VENAS FUE ESE MALDITO IDIOTAAA, no, no hablo del cuatro ojos hablo de una alimaña rastrera.

¿?: ¡hey! Kinomoto, ¿Qué harás esta tarde? (se para frente a ella)

Sakura: Lo mismo de siempre…. Estar lo más lejos de ti que pueda Daisuque.(todos ríen)

Daisuque: (molesto) ¡oh! Vamos… Sakurita, lo pasaremos bien (se acerca mas a ella) ¿a que hora paso por ti preciosa?

Sakura: no me llames asi Daisuque, y entiéndelo de una vez por todas… NO SALDRE CONTIGO.

_Shao: ¡bien dicho Ying fa! (sonríe triunfante)_

Daisuque: (se acerca mas y la aprisiona contra la pared mientras que a shaoran le sale humo por la nariz, boca y orejas mientras le crece una gran vena en la cabeza) vamos nena (usa voz ronca y sensual) no te resistas mas creso, tu también lo deseas (toma un mechón de cabello de sakura entres sus dedos y juega con el coquetamente)

_Shao: LO MATARE SI NO SE ALEJA AHORA DE ELLA…. ¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTA MI ESTUPIDA CONCIENCIA CUANDO LA NECESITO?_

Sakura: (apartándole la mano de su cabello) ya dije que no, y para ti soy KI-NO-MO-TO, al único que le permito que me llame cerezo es a Eriol y tu no eres el así que… ¿Por qué no te pierdes? Me molesta tu presencia.

Daisuque: (se enfurece y olvida que los están observando por lo que le grita) ¡YA BASTA¡ llevo años tras de ti asi que deja de hacerte la difícil muñequita (la coge de la cintura y la aprieta contra su cuerpo con fuerza tratando de besarla)

_Shao: AHORA SI LO MATO _

_Iner shao: ¿Y QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAS? ¡HAZLO YA!_

_Shao: (parpadea sorprendido) ¿y tu cuando llegaste? ¿y donde demonios estabas?_

_Iner shao: (rie incomodo) ESO NO IMPORTA DEFIENDE A YING FA_

_Shao: tienes razón pero no creas que te escaparas de mi interrogatorio._

Shaoran: (le pone la mano en el hombro al chico y le dice) ¡quítale las manos de enzima! Ya te dijo que no

Daisuque: (mira con malicia a shaoran y luego lo ignora) Vamos nena… se que te gusto (vuelve a tratar de besarla)

_Shao: DE ESTA NO SE SALVA!_

Pero justo cuando le iba a partir la cara al infeliz…. Alguien se me adelanto y lo tiro al piso.

Daisuque: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA HIRAGUISAWA?!

Eriol: Li te dijo que la soltaras y no lo hiciste, y sakura, como siempre te volvió a mandar al demonio, asi que todo lo que hice fue ponerte en tu lugar, daisuque. Entiende que sakura no te soporta.

Tengo que admitir que aun que me hubiera gustado ser yo quien tumbara al infeliz de daisuque en el piso me alegra saber que mi ying fa no ha estado sola frente a este tipo de basuras que la acosan, hiraguisawa ha hecho bien su trabajo se ha ganado mi respeto , aunque el idiota de daisuque no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, justo en el momento en que el muy infeliz iba a golpear al hiraguisawa el profesor entro en el salón y lo sorprendió infraganti.

Profesor: señor daisuque, espero que no este causando problemas otra vez.

Daisuque: no señor…. (mira a eriol y susurra) TE SALVASTE

Ante esto hiraguisawa sonríe de forma maliciosa y triunfante mientras abraza por la espalda a MI ying fa AL DEMONIO CON EL RESPETO, MATARE A HIRAGUISAWA. A pesar de mi ira los sigo hasta nuestros asientos

Eriol: ¿estas bien cerezo? ¿no te lastimo?

Sakura: no te preocupes eriol …. (mira a shaoran y le sonríe) gracias por tu ayuda shaoran

Shaoran: (sonrojado) no hay de que Ying fa

Eriol: (los mira y sonríe) Bien mejor nos sentamos o el profesor nos castigara

Los dos asentimos y nos sentamos, las clases comenzaron mientras yo repasaba todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora y sigo pensando que las cosas han pasado tan rápido que aun no puedo asimilarlas del todo, es decir…. Ella me recordaba y además fue capaz de reconocerme, sin mencionar el beso que me dio en la mejilla no puedo evitar tocarla y sonreír como bobo recordando ese momento.

Al final de las clases

Eriol: Cerezo nos vemos en tu casa para la cena…. Debo hacer el trabajo de física con sasaki…. Y ahora que recuerdo tu no tienes pareja ¿Por qué no lo hacen li y tu?

Sakura: ¿eh? Es verdad…. Lo había olvidado (se pone la mano en el mentón de forma pensativa y luego mira a shaoran) shaoran…. Hay un trabajo de física que debemos hacer para el viernes y es en pareja…. No creo que te lo pidan porque eres nuevo… pero aun asi…. ¿te gustaría hacer el trabajo conmigo? (sonríe)

Shaoran: (sonrojado) cla…. Claro me encantaría

Eriol: bien entonces me retiro, nos vemos en un par de horas ( se acerca a sakura, la besa en la frente y mira con ternura) hasta la cena cerezo. Y li…. (se miran) cuídala tendrán compañía en la salida

Shaoran: no te preocupes Hiraguisawa, la cuidare bien

El cuatro ojos se va y yo me quedo solo con ying fa mientras ella termina de guardar sus cosas.

Sakura:¿nos vamos? Ya estoy lista shaoran (se cuelga el maletín en el brazo)

Shaoran: claro vamos. (antes de salir del salón le quita el maletín) yo te llevare esto mi pequeña ying fa (shaoran le besa la mejilla y se va)

Sakura: (se queda mirando a shaoran embobada) gra…. Gracias (sigue a shaoran)

No se de adonde saque el valor para besar su mejilla…. Tal vez fue porque recordé que ella lo había hecho antes, pero aun asi tuve que adelantarme unos pasos para que no se percatara de mi sonrojo, la deje sorprendida de pie junto a su haciendo, pero no tardó mucho en alcanzarme, la deje salir primero del salón haciendo gala de mis buenos modales, en el pasillo quedaban pocos alumnos, al poco andar se nos hacer una chica que vestía de una forma bastante llamativa y con la insignia del instituto…. Creo que es porrista o algo asi.

¿?: hola shao (_¿shao:por que todas me llaman asi?)_soy yukary la capitana de equipo B de porristas…¿Por qué no vienes a ver las practicas y…. (se acerca a shaoran y juega con su dedo en el pecho de el)y después…. Nos vamos a otro lugar….. (con voz sensual)mas intimo…. (sakura baja la cabeza)

_iner shao:¿Qué demonios se cree esta zorra?_

_Shao:no lo se pero no pienso alejarme de mi pequeña por ella, de eso nada…..además esta tipa me da asco, como se viste, y me habla y se me acerca…..(le da un escalofrió en la espalda) NO MI YING FA ES UNICA_

_Inershao: pero si fuera ying fa la que se pone ese vestido(es un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo con un franja celeste que va desde el hombro derecho hasta el lado izquierdo a la altura de la cintura, la falda es tableada negra con celeste) se te acercara de esa forma a jugar en tu pecho y te dijera lo mismo con una voz sensual (shaoran se sonroja y comienza a babear) tu correrías tras ella y la seguirías a donde fuera (se sonroja aun mas)_

_Shao: YA CALLATEEEE ¿Por qué NO TE PIERDES OTRA VEZ?_

Shaoran: lo siento pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer (

se gira hacia sakura quien aun tiene la cabeza gacha, la coge de la mano y se va con ella)

Todo el tramo que caminamos lo hicimos en silencio y eso me preocupaba, ying fa continuaba con la cabeza gacha, no me miraba ni tampoco hablaba, estoy seguro que caminaba solo por que yo la esta jalando, entonces cuando ya no soporto mas me detengo y me paro frente a ella.

Fuera de la preparatoria

Shaoran: ¿Qué pasa mi pequeña? (trata de tomarle el mentón pero le aparta la mano) ¿Por qué estas asi? Ying fa

Sakura: si….si quieres….. si quieres puedes volver con ella… por mi no te preocupes puedo volver sola.

Shaoran: ¿con quien?... ¿te refieres a esa chica? (shaoran se sorprende) sakura….. sakura (la chica ni responde ni levanta la mirada) sakura….. por favor mírame…..¡SAKURA! (pierde la pasiencia , la toma por los hombros y la apriciona contra el árbol mas sercano la toma del mentón y la obliga a mirarlo) ¿sabes porque no me que de con esa chica? (ella niega con la cabeza) porque es contigo con quien quiero estar, quiero que….(sakura lo interrumpe)

Sakura: ¡YA BASTA! Tu…. Tu… tu no entiendes nada (sakura desbia la mirada) TU NO HAS VIVIDO LO QUE YO…. ¿Por qué querrías estar conmigo en lugar de una chica normal? ¿ es tan divertido burlarse de la chica rara y popular de la escuela? ¿tanto se divierten los chicos haciéndome sentir especial, para meterme en su cama y luego olvidarme? (shaoran abre los ojos como platos)

_Inershao:¿Qué demonios esta diciendo? ¿no creerás que esos bastardos le han hecho todo eso verdad?_

_Shao: no lo se pero sea como sea…. Solo hay algo que puedo hacer aunque no me agrade la idea…. Lere su mente_

_Continuara….._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sugerencias las tendré encuenta muchas gracias por leer espero les guste el capitulo y hasta la próxima _


	6. cap 6 Explicaciones y reencuentros I

**Capitulo 6 Explicaciones y un reencuentro**

Sakura: ¡YA BASTA! Tu…. Tu… tu no entiendes nada (sakura desvía la mirada) TU NO HAS VIVIDO LO QUE YO…. ¿Por qué querrías estar conmigo en lugar de una chica normal? ¿ Es tan divertido burlarse de la chica rara y popular de la escuela? ¿Tanto se divierten los chicos haciéndome sentir especial, para meterme en su cama y luego olvidarme? (shaoran abre los ojos como platos)

_Inershao:¿Qué demonios está diciendo? ¿no creerás que esos bastardos le han hecho todo eso verdad?_

_Shao: no lo se pero sea como sea…. Solo hay algo que puedo hacer aunque no me agrade la idea…. Leere su mente_

Sakura: tú no tienes idea…. Yo me he sentido muy sola, desde hace mucho tiempo…. Que he vivido escuchando y viendo como me tachan de rara. ¿Sabes porque soy popular?-shaoran niega con la cabeza- porque me consideran bonita y de buen cuerpo, como nunca he tenido novio los chicos me sortean como si fuera un trofeo y no una persona con sentimientos. Muchos chicos se han acercado a mí, pero cuando no consiguen lo que quieren, me insultan, humillan y lastiman para después votarme. Si no fuera por eriol y los pocos amigos que he podido hacer, hubiera enloquecido de la soledad. Desde que mama murió y tú te fuiste he estado realmente sola, mi papa viaja mucho a excavaciones y conferencias de arqueología y mi hermano vive en tokyo pasa uno o dos días en casa y luego se va por semanas, eriol trata de estar todo el tiempo a mi lado pero siento que algo me falta…. Algo que no se cómo explicarlo y…. están estos chicos que no encuentran nada mejor que burlarse de mí. – Sakura no aguanta más y llora con todas sus fuerzas- aunque sea verdad que quieres estar a mi lado…. Aun que lleves mucho tiempo cerca de mi…. No puedo creer que te interese tanto como dices…. Después de todo eres un chico.

**Shaoran pov**

Siento una ira incontenible que recorre todo mi cuerpo, la visión de sakura abrazándose a sí misma y llorando de esa manera me parte el alma, al indagar en sus recuerdos puedo ver como se burlan de ella por ser rara según ellos, como la insultaban y hasta la golpeaban, las innumerables veces que le jugaron bromas pesadas y los chicos que quisieron conquistarla para luego llevarla a la cama por una estúpida apuesta. Sentí mi sangre hervir, no puedo evitar sentir ganas de matar a todos esos malditos que dañaron a Ying Fa hasta tal punto. Daría lo que fuera por borrar todo eso que sufrió y en cierto modo no me extraña que me compare con ellos, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que le demostrare que no soy igual a todos esos idiotas que no valen la pena porque ella es mi amada Ying fa. Me acerco más a ella y aprovechando que aun la mantengo acorralada contra el árbol, la tomo por la cintura con uno de mis brazos mientras con el otro la mantengo apoyada contra el árbol. Siento como se estremece entre mis brazos, se siente tan cálida que no deseo separarme de ella, no la quiero lejos de mí.

**Sakura pov**

No puedo resistir más, es tan cálido, siento su cuerpo tan cerca de mí que me desconcierta. Me tiene prisionera entre su cuerpo y el árbol mientras me toma de la cintura para acercarme más a su cuerpo, poco a poco acerca su cabeza y la apoya sobre mi hombro y mientras una briza sopla y me hace perderme en el aroma a almizcle y chocolate que desprende shaoran, después de unos segundos en los que me pierdo en su aroma el me susurra al oído…..

Shaoran: yo no soy como esos idiotas, de hecho yo no soy una persona común y lo sabes…. llevo mucho tiempo esperando por tu Ying Fa….. y ninguna mocosa o ser en el mundo se va a interponer entre nosotros.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no pude evitar dejarme llevar por el momento, su aroma, su calor y su voz me hipnotizaron hasta el punto de que no sé de donde saque el valor para subir mis manos a sus hombros y recargar mi cabeza en el hueco del cuello y su hombro, me sentía segura entre sus brazos, me aturdió el mar de sensaciones que me invadió, a pesar de que sé que nunca he estado así con el antes…. Siento no es la primera vez, siento que este es mi lugar, entre los brazos de shaoran…. es donde quisiera vivir.

Shaoran: no me juzgues como a un mortal Ying Fa porque no lo soy, esperare todo lo necesario para que confíes en mí y sobre todo para que me ames, y si por algún motivo debo huir nuevamente ten por seguro que esta vez vendrás con migo ying fa, esta vez no te dejare, no volveré a abandonarte en la soledad por que estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad. Todo estará bien lo prometo Ying Fa.

Siento ganas de llorar…. Shaoran me ha dicho lo más hermoso que he oído en toda mi vida, me gustaría estar siempre así con él, tan cerca recibiendo todo su calor, en el momento que siento que se alejara de mi lo tomo de la camisa y lo jalo hacia mi…. No lo quiero lejos todo lo que deseo es tenerlo cerca.

Sakura: lo…. lo siento yo….. (Sonrojada)

Shaoran: (abrazando fuertemente a sakura) descuida pequeña Ying Fa no me molesta abrazarte al contrario para serte sincero he querido hacerlo desde que te vi en el salón.

**Shaoran pov**

En realidad me sorprendí mucho cuando sentí sus manos aferrándose a mi camisa, nunca me imaginé que reaccionara de esa forma tan placentera, es maravilloso sentir su aroma a cerezos y su calor y aun mejor estrecharla libremente entre mis brazos, como deseaba hacerlo hace tanto tiempo, pero hay algo que deseo aún más…. Sus labios, ardo de deseo por probarlos pero si lo hago puedo asustarla lo mejor será esperar, aunque me esté muriendo de ganas por besarla, lo mejor será esperar…. Por ahora.

Sakura: (se acurruca más en los brazos de shaoran) aun así cuando se te acerco Higurashi yukari y se te insinuó de esa forma…. Tú te sonrojaste…. (_shao: supiera que me sonroje porque me la imagine a ella insinuándose de esa forma…)_por eso yo pensé…..- shaoran la separa un poco y la toma por el mentón-

No soporto oírla hablar así, ella es tan hermosa y dulce al mirar sus ojos no puedo evitar perderme en ellos son tan profundos y hermosos que me hipnotizan, sin darme cuenta vuelvo a explorar su mente y la encuentro perdida en mis ojos, me siento más seguro y feliz al darme cuenta de que causo el mismo efecto en ella, es en ese momento en que miro sus labios y como si fuesen un imán irresistible me acerco poco a poco a ellos sin dejar de mirar sus ojos y en el momento en que ella los cierra no puedo evitar tomar eso como su silencioso consentimiento, decidido a terminar la distancia que nos separa me acerco a ella y…

**Normal pov**

¿?: Parece que interrumpo algo….- una chica de cabellos negros y largos con ojos color rubi mira asesinamente a sakura.-

Sakura: (separándose de shaoran) ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya te dije que…..

¿?: Que no puedes ayudarme, pero sé que puedes a mí no me engañas siento su aroma impregnado en ti, así que dime donde esta o te juro que te arrepentirás.

Sakura: ¡ya basta! No te diré nada porque no se nada

¿?: ¡tú lo pediste! – la chica ataca a sakura con sus largas uñas filosas como navajas, pero shaoran bloque ágilmente el ataque-

Shaoran: ¡no permitiré que la lastimes! – Dijo en tono frio y mortal- si le tocas un solo pelo a mi compañera te mato.(_quien se cree esta tipa que es para atacar así a mi querida ying fa….un momento esta chica es…no puede ser….)_

¿?: ¡XIAO LANG! – Salta a abrazarlo – SABIA QUE ESTA TIPA TENIA ALGO QUE VER CONTIGO

Shaoran: (con un tic nervioso en el ojo) ¿meiling? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? (_shao: ¿Por qué demonios ataca meiling así a sakura? Iner shao: no lo se pero creo que los dioses nos odian)!¿Y POR QUE DEMONIOS ATACAS A SAKURA?!_

Meiling: (sorprendida y enfurecida) ¿QUE HAGO AQUÍ? ¿PUES NO ES OBVIO? BUSCARTE GRANDISIMO TONTO, DESAPARECISTE DEL MAPA DE UN DIA PARA OTRO,(un aura negra cubre a meiling mientras shaoran se va haciendo pequeñito y le baja una gota por la nuca estilo anime) TU MADRE Y LOS DEMAS HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDOTE POR TODOS LADOS TODOS HEMOS ESTADO MUY PREOCUPADOS POR TI. TE BUSQUE DESEPERADAMENTE POR TODO JAPON Y….. HASTA QUE ME ENCUENTRO CON UNA MOCOSA QUE TIENE TU OLOR INPREGNADO EN SU SANGRE….. ¿Qué QUIERES QUE PIENSE? ¿NO CREES QUE ME MERESCO UNA EXPLICACION?

Shaoran: me estaban persiguiendo, así que tuve que huir de Japón y esconderme por estos nueve años…. Cuando fue seguro pude volver a salir vine aquí…. ¿Qué te sucede mei? – meiling lo miraba con ojos llorosos y las manos entrelasadas a la altura del pecho.- ¿mei?

Meiling: (lansandose a los brazos de shaoran y llorando a mares) estábamos preocupados por ti xiao lang…. Creímos lo peor…. Pensé que no te volvería a ver….

Shaoran: (separándola de el) estoy bien mei, no te preocupes, ya te dije que me tuve que ir porque me perseguían, si no hubiese sido completamente necesario nunca me hubiera ido dejando sola a sakura….

Meiling: (enfurecida y con una vena en la cabeza) ¿Cómo QUE NUNCA LAHUBIERAS DEJADO SOLA? ¿Qué TIENES CON ESA CHICA XIAO LANG? ESPERO UNA BUENA EXPLICACION

Shaoran: (con una gota de sudor frio en la cabeza) eso no es asunto tuyo mei, ya te explique el porque me fui, pero lo demás es parte de mi vida privada y no tengo porque darte explicaciones al respecto. Lo que si quiero que me expliques ¿ es porque atacabas a ying fa?

_Shao: esta mujer sigue sacándome de quicio_

_Iner shao: es porque sigue siendo una histérica en verdad creo que los dioses nos odian,_

_Shao: tenemos que deshacernos de ella o esto será un infierno_

Meiling: ya te dije que te estuve buscando por todos lados, y cuando sentí tu aroma y la seguí me encontré con que esa chica tenia impregnado tu olor, cuando me acerque a ella le pregunte por ti, pero ella me dijo que no te conocía lógicamente no le creí, comencé a espiarla y un día que se fue a la escuela entre en su habitación, en todo el lugar estaba impregnado tu olor sobre todo en su cama. – Mira a shaoran asesinamente- ¿me puedes explicar eso querido xiao lang?

_Shao: esta mujer es el mismísimo demonio_

_Iner shao: los dioses nos odian ¿pero que les hemos hecho? piedad por favor piedad._

Shaoran: he estado cuidando de ella desde que nació, cuando estaba recién nacida tuvo mucha fiebre así que para que se recuperara le di un poco de mi sangre, por eso ella tiene mi olor, en cuanto a su habitación…. (_**iner shao: bien todos los lectores prepárense por que el**__**apocalipsis está por comenzar.**__ Shao: YA CALLATE NO ME DES ESPERANZAS QUIERES. __**Inershao: uyyyy claro señor sarcasmo mejor deja tu testamento listo**__. Shao: QUE TE CALLES) _En cuanto a su habitación es sencillo hace algunos años me lastime y su madre y ella cuidaron de mí, estuve viviendo con ella hasta que me tuve que marchar…. Y mi olor está en su cama porque bueno…. Esto veras….(_shao: y así murió a sus cortos 517 li xiao lang el joven más apuesto del mundo. __**Iner shao: creo que no te haría mal un poco de modestia. **__ Shao: callate) su cama tiene mi olor porque…. ahí…. Ahí dormía con ella. __**(iner shao: damas y caballeros el apocalipsis acaba de llegar recen por nuestra alma)**_

Meling: (toma a shaoran del cuello mientras lo estrangula y sacude como si fuera un muñeco de trapo) ¿QUEEE? ¿COMOOO QUE DORMIAS CON ELLLAAAA? ¿QUIEEENNN ES ESAAA TIPA XIAO LAN? QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION AHHORAAA

Shaoran: (con una gota en la cabeza, medio azul y con un hilo de voz) eso no te incumbe…. Meiling me estas ahogando….(meiling lo suelta ) ahora…. Cof cof… aun no me respondes porque atacabas a sakura si….

Meiligin: ya te dije que pensé que ella sabía tu paradero y me lo estaba ocultando ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Todo en su alrededor olía a ti

Shaoran: (serio y frio) no actuar como lo has estado haciendo solo llamas la atención tonta…. Ahora lo mejor será que vuelvas a china, es muy peligroso que te quedes….

Meling: NO, si tu no vienes conmigo yo no me moveré de Japón

Shaoran: olvídalo, no dejare a sakura otra vez, vete tu. Pero antes te disculpara con ella.- shaoran busca a sakura pero no la encuentra.- _ (shao: hay no sakura…. ¿se habrá ido? __**Iner shao: no lo se pero con esta loca cerca hasta yo huiría…o es cierto olvide que tengo algo que hacer asi que…. Si tienes tele ahí te vez. **__Shao: ¿Qué? Olle no puedes irte eres mi conciencia…. Olle ¡hey¡ demonios se fue otra vez COBARDEEEE)_ ¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA! ¡¿Dónde ESTAS?! ¡MIERDA ESTO ES TU CULPA MEI! – shaoran se concentra para sentir la presencia de sakura y se da cuente de que esta cerca de su casa toma de la muñeca a meiling y la arrastra.- Está por llegar a su casa vamos, te disculparas y te iras de aquí.

Meling: NO, NO LO HARE XIAO LANG

Shaoran: (se detiene y mira a meiling) si no lo haces te olvidas que somos primos, elige meiling

Contunuara…..

Espero les haya gustado perdón por la tardanza pero tuve cositas que hacer espero sus comentarios y gracias a mis lectores de siempre saludos


	7. cap 7 Explicaciones y reencuentros II

Capitulo 7 Explicaciones y reencuentros II

_**Holaaa perdón por la demora pero tuve problemas con el pc. En fin aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, por fis no me odien pero a partir de aquí se empieza a poner más y más intenso jejeje espero les guste y gracias a mis lectores de siempre. Disfruten **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Conversaciones mentales_

\- acciones de los personajes

(") conversaciones de chat

**Sakura pov**

Luego de dejar a shaoran con esa chica decidí que lo mejor sería regresar a mi casa, todo a sucedido demasiado rápido y estoy muy confundida. La chica con la que deje a shaoran me ha estado siguiendo desde hace un año, realmente shaoran debe ser alguien muy importante para ella, después de todo se puso muy feliz de verle y el…. Dioses ¿por qué me duele tanto pensar que tal vez tengan algo? No puedo evitar sentir deseos de llorar, ¿Por qué me siento traicionada si él y yo no somos nada? - rompe a llorar silenciosamente.- El día de hoy todo ha sido tan irreal que no sé qué pensar, si lo enumero todo parece como si todo esto fuera una broma ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que el chico con el que soñaste hace años aparezca frente a ti diciéndote que te ama? Bien, bien no me lo dijo con todas sus letras pero me llamo amada Ying Fa. Eso significa algo ¿no? También está su actitud es como si estuviera celoso de Eriol. Además esta su comportamiento hacia mí es decir…. Sus abrazos, palabras, caricias y sobretodo ese casi beso que estuvimos a punto de darnos.

También está mi propia actitud con él, nunca me he comportado así con ningún chico menos si lo acabo de conocer sin embargo…

_Inersaku: sientes que lo conoces de siempre, que conoces cada faceta suya, cada gesto, cada rincón de su cuerpo y sobre todo de su alma, sientes que has esperado por el toda tu vida. No, es más que eso, sientes que viniste al mundo para él. Y ahora que lo tienes en frente no quieres separarte de su lado, porque anhelas a cada instante sus caricias y mueres por probar el sabor de sus labios, porque sientes, que tu lugar está entre sus brazos y lo más importante de todo y no es un sentir, simplemente es la certeza de que aunque hoy es la primera vez que lo ves fuera de tus sueños, en el fondo sabes que no solo lo conoces de esta vida si no que de la anterior-_

Sakura: vaya conciencia, te inspiraste, pero tienes razón es justamente eso lo que siento, por eso necesito pensar, todo está pasando demasiado rápido. Afortunadamente mi padre y mi hermano hoy se fueron de viaje, así que podre estar tranquila, tal vez sea buena idea pedirle consejo a Eriol, siempre sabe qué hacer. Además debes recordar la actitud que tuvo con higurashi….

_Inersaku: recuerda que no se quedó con ella por estar contigo y que si no fuera por esa loca que te ha estado siguiendo te habría besado._

Sakura: lo sé y eso es lo que más me confunde, tengo miedo a ser usada…. De que todo lo que me dijo sea una mentira, después de todo dejo que esa chica lo abrazara y ella lo estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo, tal vez ellos sean….

**Normal pov**

Shaoran: ¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA! Por favor…. –sakura apura el paso para alejarse de shaoran y meiling quien es arrastrada por el.- Ying Fa te lo suplico…. No es lo que piensas, entre meiling y yo no hay nada, solo déjame explicarte. - sakura se define pero no mira a shaoran-,

Sakura: No tienes que darme explicaciones Li…. Solo déjame sola ¿si?

Shaoran: ¡No! Escúchame por favor…. Meiling es solo mi prima, no tengo nada con ella, además ella quiere disculparse contigo….. Y yo necesito que me escuches por favor ying fa.

Sakura volteándose: está bien… los escuchare.

Meiling: gracias kinomoto, en verdad lo siento debí creerte cuando me dijiste que no sabías nada…. Espero me puedas perdonar - hace una reverencia.

Sakura: descuida meiling estabas preocupada por él, en tu lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Meiling: gracias Kinomoto, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Shaoran: sakura yo….

Sakura: Li por favor dame tiempo para pensar, todo ha pasado demasiado rápido….. Déjame caminar sola a casa. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos allí en una hora? Te prometo que entonces podremos hablar con calma,

Shaoran: te entiendo…. Nos veremos en tu casa entonces ten cuidado por favor ying fa.

Sakura: gracias por entender Li nos vemos más tarde. Hasta pronto meiling

**Normal pov**

Shaoran: Meiling lo mejor es que regreses a china y les digas a todos que me encuentro bien, yo me quedare aquí en Japón

Meiling: Xiao lang por favor, no puedes estar hablando enserio, no puedes seguir aquí. ¿Qué tienes esa chica? ¿Por qué están importante para ti?

Shaoran serio: ella es lo más importante para mí, es mi compañera mei

Meiling: Pero xiao lang eso no puede ser ella es humana no de los nuestros, debes recapacitar xiao lang estas arriesgándote por un error.

Shaoran: no es un error Mei estoy completamente seguro de que Sakura es mi compañera. Lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi, mi alma me lo dijo cuándo me guio hasta la humana que la daría a luz. Y lo confirme hoy, la reacción de mi cuerpo y mi corazón a su cercanía no dejan lugar a dudas. Así que mei haz me el favor de regresar a china y déjame en paz. En estos momentos solo me importa recuperar a Ying Fa.

Meling: no insistas Xiaolang no regresare, es más me mudare contigo y...

Shaoran frunce el ceño: NO MEILING, no te mudaras conmigo, has llamado mucho la atención no voy a arriesgarme a tener que huir otra vez he esperado mucho tiempo por Ying Fa y no la dejare otra vez

Meiling: está bien Xiaolang pero desde ya te advierto no me iré sin ti.

**Shaoran pov**

Dioses todo esto está hecho un lio y todo por la culpa de mei ya estoy harto de esto, antes de que mei llegara todo iba bien, estaba cerca de Ying Fa…. Tanto que casi logro besarla….. ODIO A MEI… y lo peor de todo es que ahora ying Fa duda de mí. Oh si lo olvidaba no sé si es para empeorar o mejorar las cosas pero mi ESTUPIDA Y COBARDE CONCIENCIA decidió fugarse, mi vida es genial.

Mejor me voy a cambiar para luego ir a la casa de Ying Fa, necesito explicarle muchas cosas y para eso debo estar tranquilo. Solo deseo que ella entienda….. Ella debe entender…. Que los dioses me ayuden…. Yo solo deseo compartir la eternidad con mi amada Ying Fa.

**Normal pov**

Sakura ya se encontraba en su casa preparando todo para la cena así podría hablar tranquilamente con shaoran, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, verdaderamente quería creer en el pero era muy difícil.

**Sakura pov**

Por más que lo pienso no consigo entender que es lo que me pasa, no dejo de pensar en shaoran, desde que lo vi que no soy yo misma, mi corazón se acelera cada vez que él se me acerca incluso cuando me mira y cuando me acorralo contra aquel árbol y casi no besamos, me sentí en las nubes, por los dioses cuanto deseaba ese beso, si tan solo meiling no hubiera llegado…. Pero ese es otro problema que me preocupa no puedo describir lo que sentí cuando la vi prendada de su cuello, ya sé que no es su novia pero por alguna razón eso no me tranquiliza.

_Inre saku: ya deja de pensar estupideces, shaoran te defendió en todo momento, se interpuso entre tú y meiling y te protegió y en la preparatoria te dio preferencia por sobre todas esas zorras que se le acercaron no seas ciega sakura, dale una oportunidad sabes que él no te engañara. Solo deja que las cosas sucedan ya verás que todo estará bien._

Sakura: tienes razón aun que todo sea tan raro sé que él no me lastimara él nunca lo haría.

**Shaoran pov**

Estoy nervioso muy nervioso vivo a unas pocas casas de Ying fa así puedo estar cerca de ella sin levantar so sospechas, pero aun así me preocupa la presencia de mei, no ha sido nada cuidadosa y eso puedes traernos problemas, estoy completamente decidido, no pienso huir a menos que sea completamente necesario, lo que menos quiero es estar lejos de Ying Fa, no pretendo perderla y menos por las boberías de Meiling mejo me mantengo a una distancia prudente de ella así me evito problemas.

Por el momento lo que debo hacer es idear un plan para reconquistar a Ying Fa, sé que dijo que volvería para estar a mi lado, pero también sé que no me recuerda y que es mortal, por lo que debo ser paciente.

**Norma pov**

**En otro lugar**

¿?: ¿Aún no encuentran a ese maldito demonio?

¿?: No señor pero nuestros informantes dicen que lo vieron en Japón en la localidad de Tomoeda junto a la otra demonio, esta misma noche salgo para allá, si efectivamente es el, se lo traeré señor le doy mi palabra.

¿?: Muy bien ve a ese lugar y se dé él se trata captúralo de una vez ya estoy cansado de seguirle.

¿?: No se preocupe señor lo capturaremos confié en nosotros no le decepcionaremos.

¿?: Eso espero, no deseo tener que tomar medidas contra ustedes. Ahora retírense. Espero sus noticias.

¿?: Con su permiso señor nos retiramos.

**Devuelta con sakura**

Sakura ya tenía casi todo listo ya solo le quedaba preparar la cena, cuando se disponía a ir a la cocina el celular de sakura comenzó a vibrar mostrando un mensaje enviado por tomoyo.

Tomoyo mensajes

Tomy: ("KINOMOTO SAKURA ¿Cuándo ME LO PENSABAS DECIR?")

Sakura con una gota en la cabeza: vaya que rápido vuelan las noticias ("no pienses mal tomy, solo estaba pensando en todo lo que paso hoy…. Digamos que fue un días bastante extraño")

Tomy: ("descuida sakurita, te entiendo pero eso no quita que debas contarme todo")

Sakura:("está bien tomy…. Como ya te habrá platicado la urraca parlanchina (eriol) hoy ingreso un nuevo alumno a nuestro salón, que resultó ser el chico con el que soñé cuando era niña, en un principio no lo podía creer… pero después cuando paso por mi lado me llamo Ying Fa comencé a convencerme y al receso cuando hablamos el mismo me lo confirmo")

Tomy: ("si tienes razón parte de eso ya lo sabía, pero también la urraca parlanchina de mi novio me conto que te envió a casa con el")

Sakura: ("es verdad, pero no pudimos hablar mucho porque al poco andar nos interrumpió Meilin…. ¿Recuerdas a la chica loca que nos seguía a todos lados?")

Tomy: ("como olvidarla era desesperante donde íbamos ella aparecía")

Sakura: ("esa chica tiene algo que ver con shaoran, cuando lo vio corrió a abrazarlo y pedirle explicaciones…. ¿crees que sea su novia?")

Tomy: ("no lo creo sakurita por lo que me conto mi amada urraca, no parece ser el tipo de chico que juega con las persona pienso que tiene algún tipo de interés en ti, lo mejor será que hables con el así él te podrá explicar y te sacaras todas esas dudas")

Sakura: ("gracias tomy tienes razón, ahora te dejo debo preparar la cena y shaoran debe estar por llegar, haremos un trabajo juntos")

Tomy: ("ok pero más tarde me lo contaras todo KINOMOTO")

**Sakura pov**

tomoyo tiene razón no gano nada actuando así además shaoran y yo no somos nada _iner saku: aun _ya cállate conciencia tonta. Lo mejor será dejar que las cosas pasen. Por ahora lo mejor será escuchar lo que shaoran tenga que decir.

DING DONG

Sakura: un momento. Ya voy. _Inersaku: vaya llego rápido jejejejejeje. _(sakura abre la puerta) hola shaoran pasa

Shaoran: gracias Ying fa. Toma las traje para ti.- le entrega un ramo de flores de cerezo

Sakura sonrojada: gracias shaoran, pasa a la sala allí podremos hablar con calma. Voy por un poco de te.

Shaoran: gracias.- va a la sala y se sienta

Sakura: no ha cambiado nada esta casa ¿verdad?

Shaoran: no. NO ha cambiado nada, pero tu si has cambiado mucho Ying fa ahora eres una hermosa mujer.

Sakura sonrojada: gracias shaoran….. Yo… yo quería disculparme por lo de antes, es solo que todo ha sido muy rápido…. Y yo no sé qué pensar

Shaoran: descuida ying fa yo sé que todo ha sido muy rápido por eso quiero explicarte así no habrán malos entendidos entre nosotros.

Sakura: está bien shaoran, voy por el te vuelvo enseguida.

DING DONG

Sakura desde la cocina: shaoran puedes abrir por favor

Shaoran: claro. – abre la puerta y se encuentra con un chico alto de cabello negro algo rebelde y ojos azules. – buenas tardes

¿?: Buenas tardes ¿esta sakura en casa?

Shaoran frunce el ceño: si ¿Quién la busca?

¿?: Soy….. – ve a sakura quien aparece atrás de shaoran. – sakura me alegra verte, regrese como te lo prometí. – se acerca a sakura y la besa.

Continuara…..

**Jejejejejejeje ¿recuerdan que les pedi que no me odiaran? Pues bien ahora entienden el por que. Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y por leer mi fic sobre todo a los más fieles seguidores jejejeje.**

**Gracias **monica chan **por tus comentarios y contestando a tu pregunta apartir del próximo capitulo comenzara a recordar algunas cosillas jijijiji gracias por seguir leyendo y descuida no abandonare el fic para que no cagas en deprecion jejejeje espero te guste el capitulo.**

Sasha li kinomoto **jejejeje y seguimos con el suspenso y no te preocupes que mei se trae cosas entre manos jijijijiji**

Sake more: **gracias por tu comentario tu también eres bastante buena tanto que sigo al menos 6 de tus fic y apropósito ACTUALIZA PRONTO PLIS jejejejejeje**

**Bueno me despido hasta la próxima semana con un capitulo 8 bastante intrigante que tengan buena semana espero sus reviws bye**


	8. Chapter 8 recuerdos y un rival

**Capitulo 8 Recuerdos y un rival**

Holaaa por fin un tengo la actualización gracias por seguir este fic a partir de ahora se añaden algunas cosillas entre ellos a un nuevo personaje que será un gran rival para nuestro querido shaoran.

Declainer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de clamp y la historia esta inspirada en la saga oscura de Christine Feechan.

Aclaraciones:

_Conversaciones con la conciencia_

Entre - - acciones de los personajes.

_**Conversaciones telepáticas**_

**Capitulo 8**

**Shaoran pov**

_Shao: no puedo creer lo que está pasando_

_Iner shao: yo tampoco_

_Shao: ¡ahhhhh! ¿De dónde demonios saliste? Y ¿Dónde demonios estuviste?_

_Iner shao con una gota en la cabeza: eso no importa ahora ¿piensas dejar que siga besando a Ying Fa?_

_Shao: desde luego que no pero ¿Qué hago? Además este tipo no es común y corriente es….. dioses duele…¡no quiero que la siga besando! ¿Por qué? ¿por qué?... __**Ying fa ¡no dejes que te bese! **_

**Normal pov**

Shaoran estaba pasmado frente a la puerta mientras sakura era besada frente a sus ojos por el misterioso chico. Por su parte sakura estaba impresionada, no lo veía desde hacía una año cuando le prometió que volvería a su lado para enamorarla, no se percató de cuando subió sus manos a las mejillas del chico y comenzó a corresponder aquel beso, cuando el chico la aferro por la cintura, en la mente de sakura apareció la imagen de ella besando a … shaoran.

**Sakura pov**

Este beso es tan dulce y lleno de sentimientos, sus manos aferrando mi cintura se sienten tan cálidas. Pero aun así…. Este beso están diferente a los de….. shaoran….. ¿Pero cómo puede ser? Si yo jamás lo he besado?

Flash back

Sakura se encuentra en una antigua casa de pie en medio de un gran jardín junto a una fuente y con un hermoso árbol de cerezo a su espalda. Se siente completamente relajada en el momento en que la brisa comienza a soplar suavemente cierra los ojos para sentirla mejor mientras los pétalos de cerezo caen por doquier. En el momento en que alza el rosto aun con los ojos cerrados e inspira el aroma de los cerezos siente unos brazos que le aprisionan la cintura con gran posesividad y amor. Siente como la cabeza de quien la abraza se apoya en su hombro y le susurra.

¿?: Mi amada Ying Fa…. No te imaginas los celos que me dan el viento y los cerezos porque pueden acariciarte día y noche aun cuando estoy presente.

Sakura sonríe y se voltea para ver a su acompañante a los ojos, con una mano acaricia la mejilla de su acompañante y con la otra recorre tiernamente las cejas y la nariz haciéndolo estremecer ante sus cálidas caricias.

Sakura: no debes sentirlos mi querido lobo, porque solo a ti pertenezco. – pone ambas manos en sus mejillas y lo besa. – Te amare por siempre shaoran.

Fin de flash back

¿Que fue eso?... ¿acaso fue un sueño? Pero estoy despierta….. Entonces tal vez ¿fue un recuerdo?... ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESTO! No puedo hacerle eso a…

_**¡no dejes que te bese ying fa! Por los dioses ¡por favor detente! No me castigues así…. Duele, no puedo seguir aquí duele demasiado…..**_ Esa voz esa voz es de shaoran…..

**Shaoran pov**

Ya no aguanto más, lo mejor será que me vaya. ¿Por qué? Ying fa…. ¿Por qué me haces esto? – shaoran se da vuelta para marcharse pero sakura le toma la muñeca. – _**no te vayas mi amado lobo…**_..Ying fa

**Normal pov**

Sakura logra coger la muñeca de shaoran antes de que se vaya, se separa suavemente del pelinegro, le sonríe mirándolo a los ojos.

Sakura: me alegra volver a verte mi querido Kamui

Kamui toma la mano libre de sakura y la besa: a mí también me alegra verte Hime estoy aquí como te prometí. – mira a shaoran. - ¿Quién es tu amigo sak?

Sakura sonrojada: tu…. Siempre cumples tus promesas kamui…. Ah es verdad ustedes no se conocen…. Él es Li shaoran. Una persona muy especial para mi….. Y shaoran el es shirou Kamui un gran amigo.

Kamui serio hace una reverencia: Un placer conocerte Li.

Shaoran serio hace una reverencia: Lo mismo digo Shirou.

La tención era palpable, el aire se había vuelto pesado, y una batalla de miradas daba inicio, Kamui estaba muy molesto por como los presento sakura, y shaoran no sabía si debía estar feliz o molesto, pero se sintió bien que lo catalogara como una persona especial para ella.

Por su parte sakura no sabía que hacer y aún estaba algo pensativa por lo del beso.

Kamui: Bueno sakura hime me voy, pero más tarde vuelvo, supongo que cenaras con Eriol ¿no es así?

Sakura: si kamui la mama de eriol está de viaje igual que mi papa así que estamos solos

Kamui: Bien hasta la cena entonces. Adiós li que tengas buena tarde

Kamui se marcha y sakura cierra la puerta tras él, shaoran baja la cabeza y aprieta los puños sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos mechones de su rebelde cabello, tenía los ojos tan apretados que le dolían y unas silenciosas lagrimas escapaban de ellos. En el momento en que sakura capturó una de las lágrimas de shaoran y se la llevo a la boca, sintió el dolor que embargaba a shaoran, no supo como pero sentía la rabia mesclada con los celos junto a una gran tristeza que estrangulaban su corazón.

Las manos de sakura cobraron vida propia y se posaron en las mejillas de shaoran, le levanto el rostro con suavidad y antes que él pudiera reaccionar lo beso.

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, por unos instantes se quedó de piedra, mientras sentía el beso que sakura le estaba dando. Sintió como ese beso era suave y lleno de sentimientos que renacían. Por su parte sakura se vio trasladada al pasado nuevamente.

Flach back

Sakura estaba en el mismo jardín que antes y shaoran estaba frente a ella besándola con una pasión y lujuria avasalladoras, se vio a si misma dejándose llevar y enredando las piernas en la cintura de shaoran mientras mordía y lamia alternadamente el labio superior y el inferior de shaoran, sintió la respiración agitada de el mientras con voz ronca le juraba amor y fidelidad eterna. También sintió las manos de shaoran recorrer su espalda y piernas mientras la apresaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, y se escuchó así misma jurándole amor eterno.

Fin de flash back

Devuelta a la realidad shaoran estaba sorprendido por la actitud de sakura, pero no pudo evitar que se le inflara el corazón de alegría cuando busco respuestas en la mente de sakura y la encontró recordando aquel pasado que el tanto añoraba. Sin pensarlo correspondió aquel beso aumentando la velocidad y la intensidad. Los brazos de shaoran la envolvieron y ella por inercia enredo las piernas en la cintura de shaoran, la aprisiono contra la pared mientras sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, un ronco gemido escapo de la garganta de shaoran cuando una de las manos de sakura abandono su mejilla y comenzó a juguetear en su pecho, el chico estaba a punto de perder el control cuando…..

RING RING

El sonido del teléfono hizo que se separaran, y una agitada sakura contesto el teléfono sin despegar la mirada de una agitado shaoran.

Sakura: residencia kinomoto.

Fujitaka: ¿Qué tal estas pequeña sakura?

Sakura:¡papa! Estoy bien ¿y tú que tal? ¿Llegaron bien Toya y tú?

Fujitaka: si hija llegamos bien y ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Sakura: bien papa, hoy llego un nuevo alumno su nombre es Li shaoran y es chino viene de Hong Kong,

Fujitaka: que bien hija recuerda tratarlo bien es difícil estar lejos de tu tierra.

Sakura: descuida papa lo tratare bien, de hecho estoy con el ahora vamos a hacer un trabajo para la escuela juntos

Fujitaka: me alegra hija. Por cierto ¿Eriol esta solo también?

Sakura: si papa de hecho el vendrá a cenar esta noche y tal vez se quede a dormir. Además Kamui está de regreso y también cenara aquí.

Fujitaka: me alegra y tranquiliza oír eso hija. Por favor dale mis saludos a Eriol y cuídense. No te entretengo más hija que descanses

Sakura: tú también papa cuídate y descansa. - cuelga el teléfono y mira a shaoran.- bueno vamos a la sala shaoran.- pasa junto al ambarino y este la toma bruscamente de la cintura la atrae hacia el causando que sakura se sonroje.- ¿Qué haces?

Shaoran: bésame otra vez Ying Fa, no sabes cuánto he esperado estar así contigo.- shaoran borra la distancia que existe entre ellos y la besa desesperadamente.- te amo Ying fa

Sakura corresponde al beso de shaoran subiendo una mano a la nuca del chico y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda. Shaoran se sentía en el cielo pero aun así quería más así que con la punta de la lengua roso los labios de sakura pidiendo permiso y ella en respuesta abrió la boca dándole paso a la lengua de shaoran, el ese permitió explorar la boca de su compañera, cuando las lenguas se encontraron ambos las entrelazaron haciendo que bailaran juntas, a la vez sakura mordisqueaba y lamia los labios de shaoran alternando entre el labio superior y el inferior causando que la temperatura del chico aumentara. shaoran tomo a sakura por la nuca para acercarla a él y profundizar el beso, mientras que sakura subió las piernas a las caderas de shaoran apresándolo con ellas mientras el con la mano libre le acariciaba los muslos, cuando el aire les falto se separaron un poco y shaoran pego su frente a la de sakura y ambos se miraron a los ojos con la respiración agitada sonrojados a mas no poder pero felices, ninguno olvidaba aquella conversación pendiente así que sakura fue la primera en hablar.

Sakura: creo que debemos hablar antes de que lleguen los muchachos

Shaoran enjado: si lo sé cuándo lleguen ya no estaremos tranquilos así que vamos a hablar.

Sakura habla le telepáticamente: _**¿estas molesto mi querido lobo?**_

Shaoran se para en seco: _**¿puedes oírme Ying fa?**_

Sakura: _**si shaoran… entonces esto significa que podemos hablar por telepatía.**_

Shaoran: _**al parecer si ying fa no sabes cuánto me alegra saberlo.**_

Sakura: _**entonces también puedo sentir lo mismo que tu…. No fue solo mi imaginación….**_

Shaoran: _**así es y yo puedo hacer lo mismo contigo, solo que evito hacerlo.**_

Sakura: shaoran cuando kamui me beso. – shaoran se enfurece.- pude ver imágenes de tu y yo…. Besándonos….y bueno quiero saber que eran esas imágenes

Shaoran: esas imágenes eran recuerdos del pasado sakura, no voy a decirte que tipo de relación teníamos pero si te diré que éramos bastante cercanos, sé que en algún momento lo recordaras

Sakura: ¿quieres decir que nos conocemos de otra vida?

Shaoran: si nos conocimos en otra vida, o mejor dicho de tu otra vida.

Sakura: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿ Acaso tu no…?

Shaoran: quiero decir que yo no he muerto ying fa, que soy un inmortal y que he esperado por ti desde hace mucho

Saku: eso quiere decir que….

Shaoran: Escucha pequeña, no te contare nada de tu vida anterior porque no quiero que hayan malos entendidos entre nosotros, pero si te diré a medida que vayas recordando en ese momento te responderé lo que quieras.

Sakura: está bien estoy de acuerdo con eso…. Entonces tu y yo si teníamos algo… ¿Dónde estábamos en ese recuerdo?

Shaoran: si ying fa tu yo teníamos algo más que una simple relación y el lugar donde estábamos era en Hong Kong en la casa de mi madre

Sakura: shaoran ¿siempre podremos hablar por telepatía?

Shaoran: si cada vez que queramos.

Sakura: shaoran ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

Shaoran sonriendo: Reconquistarte sakura. _**Reconquistarte **_

**continuara**

/ servicio de utilidad propia/

Hola soy shaoran _y su conciencia muaajajajajaja_

_Iner Shao: quiero pedir ideas para matar a kamui lenta y dolorosamente y que parezca un accidente_

_Shao: y yo quiero ideas de tortura porque nadie toca lo que es mío nadie y Ying fa es mía me oyen miaa (risa macabra)_

_Iner shao: querrás decir nuestra _

_Shao: noooooo es solo miaaa_

_Iner shao: es de los dos idiota o se te olvido que yo soy tu_

_Shao: aaa verdad bueno después lo resolvemos por el momento solo algo nos queda y es…. _

_Shao/inershao: deshacernos de kamui muajajajajajaja muajajajajaja_

Continuaara…

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo la actualización esspeero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviws cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente y no olviden la petición de shaoran y su conciencia pobre Kamui pero que le vamos a hacer


	9. Chapter 9 la batalla por el amor inicia

Perdoooonnn lamento la tardanza pero ya volví aquí les dejo la actualización espero les guste

Como siempre les digo….. la gran mayoría de los personaje pertenecen a clamp y la historia es únicamente mía pero inspirada en la saga oscura de Christine Feehan

**Capitulo 9 la batalla por el amor inicia**

**Pov normal**

Después de aclarar la cosas Shaoran y sakura hicieron el trabajo, fue bastante sencillo con la ayuda de shaoran, al terminar jugaron con la consola, shaoran era bastante bueno y estaba a punto de ganarle a sakura cando…..

Ding dong

Sakura: fiu salvada por la campana… ¡nooooooo! Shaoran es injusto….

Shaoran: para nada tu te distrajiste

Ding dong

Shaoran molesto: creo que el cuatro ojos ya llego

Sakura: ¡lobo! No le digas así se llama eriol

Shaoran sonrojado: me gusta que me llames lobo ying fa

Ding dong

Sakura: entonces lobo siempre te diré así…. Pero volviendo al tema no creo que sea eriol…..porque el tiene llave...- shaoran frunce el ceño.- ¿Qué? Es parte de la familia, touya y papa le dieron una copia…. – shaoran frunce más el ceño y se cruza de brazos. – ya olvídalo mejor abro la puerta

_Iner shao: si eso mejor huye _

Ding dong

Sakura: ¡kamui! Pasa, una vez llegue eriol cenaremos

Kamui: gracias sakura… y li ¿ya se fue?

Haoran lanzando una mirada asesina: no estoy aquí, también me quedare a cenar, ya que ying fa me invito

Kamui respondiendo la mirada asesina: vaya li…. Creí que irías a cenar con **tu familia** ya es tarde

Shaoran sonríe arrogante: vivo solo toda mi familia está en china, además vivo solo

Sakura: en ese caso shaoran cenaras siempre con nosotros, cada vez que alguno de nosotros esta solo cena con la familia del otro al igual que los fines de semana a menos que tengas otros planes

Shaoran mirando a kamui: en ese caso ying fa te hare compañía todos los días para que no estés tan sola

Sakura: eso sería genial…. Que tal si jugamos con la consola Kamui, shaoran es bastante bueno ya me gano.- mira a shaoran con rencor

Shaoran riendo: vamos ying fa no seas rencorosa cuando quieras te doy la revancha.- abraza a sakura

Kamui celoso le toma la mano a sakura y besándosela: me encantaría jugar sakura hime, y defender tu honor como tu caballero andante

_Iner shao: ¿Cómo se atreve? Lo mato LO MATO_

_Shao: nooo mejor torturémoslo primero y luego lo matamos_

_Iner shao: si… si buena idea torturémoslo_

Sakura:: entonces que tal se jugamos un torneo cuando eriol llegue, ¿o tienen algo que hacer después?

Kamui acariciando la mejilla de sakura: desde luego que no sakura hime por mi no hay problema

Shaoran furioso: yo tampoco ying fa como ya dije nadie me espera en casa así que tengo la noche libre ying fa

Ambos chicos se miran lanzándose rayitos con los ojos y sakura los mira con una gota en la cabeza

En ese momento unos pasos bajando la escalera llama la atención de los presentes y cuando miran hacia alla la cólera asecina de dos chico se dispara

Eriol se encontraba en la escalera poniéndose una polera y con su cabello mojado se veía realmente sexy

Eriol: ya llegue cereso,¿ ya…esta…lista… la cena?.- al ver que es el blanco de dos miradas asesinas le baja una gota por la cabeza.- ¿sucede algo chicos?

Akura se pone pálida al ver las auras asesina de shaoran y kamui

_Iner saku ¿en que me metí por kami?_

_Saku. AUXILIOOOOOOOO_

Mientras que en la cabeza de shaoran…..

_Iner shao: matémoslo lo quiero muertooo_

Shaoran: ¿ Y TU DE DONDE SALISTEE?

Eriol: ehhhh de la habitación de sakura entre por su ventana….

Shaoran y kamui gigantes y con una gran aura maligna: ¿Y POR QUE DEMONIOS TE PASEAS EN ESAS FACHAS DELANTE DE ELLA?

A eriol le sale un tic en el ojo, mientras ambos muchachos lo matan con la mirada y avanzan lentamente hacia el retorciendo los dedos, mientras eriol va retrocediendo lentamente,

Sakura con una gota en la cabeza: ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar? Eriol…. Debes estar hambriento.- sakura lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva a la cocina, mientras kamui y shaoran lo siguen con la mirada amenazándolo con cortarle la cabeza

Eriol susurra: gracias cereso

Sakura: de nada cariño.- ríe bajito

Luego de ese incidente la cena transcurre entre miradas asesinas, pensamientos psicópatas, y miradas cómplices y nerviosas. Sakura solo podía pensar ¿Por qué_ A MI?_

El torneo de juegos de video no fue diferente solo que esta vez eriol fue quien lo gano, mientras kamui y shaoran estaban concentrados en su batalla de miradas.

Kamui: bueno ya es hora de que me vaya, mañana me integrare a clases con ustedes

Sakura: ¡que bien Kamui! Espero te toque con nosotros. – le toma las manos al chico pero comienza a temblar al sentir un aura maligna en su espalda, cuando gira lentamente se pone pálida al ver a shaoran rodeado de un aura negra que va aumentando de tamaño, del susto sakura se abraza a kamui lo que provoca que a shaoran le salgan llamas en los ojos, a los demás les cae una gota por la cabeza, y al ver en el apuro que se encuentra su amiga eriol decide intervenir.

Eriol tomando la mano de sakura y arrancándola de los brazos de kamui para refugiarla en los de el: por cierto cerezo ¿li y tu hicieron el trabajo?

El ambiente se relaja un poco sin embargo aún miran asesinamente a eriol por mantener abrazada a sakura

Sakura: si eriol, fue bastante fácil con la ayuda de shaoran… lo que me recuerda, papa llamo hoy y me dio una idea…. Ya que estamos los dos solos ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?- shaoran y kamui se tensan y amenazan a eriol con la mirada, a la pobre víctima le cae una gota por la cabeza

Eriol mirando a sakura: sería un placer para mi cereso.- le besa la frente- déjame ir por mis cosas a casa y me reúno contigo

Sakura: gracias eriol. – Mira a los otros dos chicos.- gracias por venir muchachos vuelvan con cuidado a sus casas nos vemos mañana

Shaoran: no hay nada que agradecer ying fa al contrario gracias a ti…. Además yooo solo quiero verte feliz.

Kamui: es verdad hime yyya sabeees que yo siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase

Sakura: gracias espero que tengan una buena noche ¿eriol los puedes acompañar?

Eriol: claro…. Vamos muchachos

Kamui: buenas noches hime que descanses.- le besa cerca de los labios

Shaoran: descansa ying fa hasta mañana.- la besa en los labios dejando a eriol y kamui con la boca abierta

Una vez fuera de la casa

Kamui: ¿quién te crees para besar a sakura? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con ella?

Shaoran: sakura…. Es la mujer a la que amo vine aquí para reconquistarla y tu no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones

Kamui: JA yo regrese por ella, mis intenciones con enamorarla y no dejar que nadie se interponga en mi camino, ella es mi hermoso ángel y no te permitiré tenerla

Eriol sonriendo: ya dejen de discutir muchachos, la única que puede decir que le permite a quien es sakura, y si me lo preguntan a mi, sakura es una chica muy hermosa y con criterio formado aunque un poco despistada, pero aun así ella es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y sabrá escoger a quien le dará su corazón

Kamui: muy bien estoy de acuerdo con hiraguisawa que sakura decida

Shaoran: que quede claro que esta es la guerra, no me daré por vencido

Eriol. Bien entonces dense la mano como los caballeros que son

Shaoran tendiendo su mano: bien que gane el mejor

Kamui estrechando la mano: que gane el mejor, la batalla por el amor de sakura inicia

Continuara….

**Bueno aquí les deje la actualización, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mis historias. Me disculpo por no responder los reviws dejados en el capitulo 7 pero no tuve tiempo lo subí rápido pero ahora si contesto**

_Elfenixenllamas: __**muchas gracias por tu comentario y si jijiji, mei traerá muchos problemas a shaoran y bueno a estas alturas ya sabes de kamui el será peor que espinilla en el trasero jejeje, bueno a partir del próximo capitulo se pone algo seria la cosa, espero te haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por leer no leemos en tus fic jijijiji**_

_Sasha li kinomoto:__** jejejeje me alegra que comiences a entender varias cosas, desde el próximo capitulo sakura recordara un poco mas de se pasado y se aclarara un poco más la historia, gracias por tus comentarios y espero te guste la actualización**_

_Aome Alejandra:__** gracias por tus comentarios me alegro te gustara el conjuro en un futuro volverá a aparecer jejeje en cuanto a cuando actualizo tratare de hacerlo semana a semana de ahora en adelante, espero te guste este capitulo nos leemos pronto**_

_Monica chan:__**jeejeje kamui hará de las suya y shaoran agradece tu consejo y encueto a la adaptación ya subí el primer capitulo espero te guste y espero tu reviws**_

_Melmer: __**gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste este capitulo y descuida kamui tendrá problemitas accidentales**_

_Francil ale chan: __**jajajajaja descuida que pronto tendrá su merecido me alegro te guste tanto enserio me alaga espero tu reviws y que tengas buena sema**_

_**Bueno ya contestad les deseo na excelente semana y GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	10. Chapter 10 wu yang y tianshi hua

Ufff siglos han pasado desde la última vez que actualice, bueno merecen una explicación, soy mama de un bebe de casi un año, él ha estado muy delicado de salud y he tenido que estar pendiente de él y saliendo a tomarle los exámenes que el neurólogo pidió, el 27 de este mes mi bebe tiene hora con el doctor y tal vez me den u diagnóstico, hoy estoy actualizando porque necesito distraerme un poco ahora que ya solo queda esperar a la fecha, espero subir más seguido los capítulos y gracias a mis fieles lectores, al final contestare sus reviws gracias por leer

**Capitulo 10 Wu Yang y Tianshi Hua**

Al dia siguienteEriol y sakura se fueron juntos a la escuela como siempre, a pesar de que se quedaron platicando hasta tarde la noche anterior, estaban bastante animados.

Al llegar a la preparatoria lo primero que notaron fue una serie de cuchicheos mal intencionados pero no sabían con respecto a que, sin embargo con las miradas de envidia que recibían bastaba

Una vez dentro del salón las cosas se relajaron un poco, siempre era igual su salón era como una burbuja allí todos le mostraban aprecio a excepción de Daisuque, él y hiroshi son los que más detestaban a Sakura y Eriol pero nadie entendía porque.

Daisuque: ¡hey! Kinomoto ¿te divertiste ayer con li? ¿La pasaron bien haciendo cochinadas? ya sé por qué no sales conmigo te gustan los extranjeros

Eriol: deja de decir idioteces daisuque, ella no sale contigo por que no te soporta, eres PA TE TI CO

Daisuque: ¿tú me dices patético? ¿Al que lo dejo su novia para irse a Alemania?

Eriol: si yo te digo que eres PATETICO me das pena porque tu estas solo, en cambio yo tengo a mi familia amigos y novia, me das lastima

Shaoran entrando: buenos días

Eri/sak: buenos días

Shaoran: supongo que este idiota no sigue molestando

Eriol: Lo intenta pero es inútil

Shaoran bufa y mira a sakura: ¿Qué tal estas ying fa?

Sakura sonrojada: bien gracias shaoran, ¿almorzaras hoy con nosotros?

Shaoran sonríe: claro que sí, será un placer

Profesor entrando: a sus asientos jóvenes

Eriol pov

Es realmente gracioso ver a li con cara de pocos amigos, si me lo preguntan creo que él es el más indicado para mi cerezo, es un buen chico y se nota que siente algo muy fuerte por sakura.

Kamui también es un buen chico, pero creo que no es para sakura, además sé que el sentimiento de li es correspondido

Profesor: Bueno alumnos el día de hoy tendremos dos nuevos compañeros, pasen y preséntese por favor

Kamui: un placer volver a verlos a todos….

Y bueno como iba diciendo, es gracioso ver a li enojado, pero lo es aún más verlo con un ataque de celos ¿Por qué lo digo? Desde que entro kamui no ha despegado la vista de sakura. Por lo que li tiene un centenar de venas palpitantes en la cabeza. Sin embargo sakura no está viendo a kamui sino al chico que está de pie junto a él.

**Sakura Pov**

El día de hoy han anunciado a dos nuevos compañeros uno de ellos es Kamui pero al otro no lo conozco, sin embargo me parece extrañamente familiar. Aunque también siento algo de temor y escalofríos… ¿han sentido alguna vez que son observados o no mejor asechados por una mirada asesina? Bueno pues así es como me siento en estos momentos, no puedo evitar sudar frio al sentir en la nuca la oscura mirada de shaoran ¿Por qué debe pasarme esto a mí?

¿?: Buenos días mi nombre es Wu yang y vengo de Beijing es un placer conocerlos.- hace una reverencia y luego fija su vista en sakura sonriendo enigmáticamente

Este joven es extraño… pero no lo se me siento rara…

Profesor: veamos qué lugares ocuparan… bien… shirou te sentaras junto a Li.- ambos chicos se miran y una brisa fría recorre el salón a todos les baja una gota por la nuca.- Li levante su mano por favor.

Esto si es incómodo, creo que ellos no se llevan bien, al parecer shaoran hace lo que le pidieron, kamui camina hacia nosotros me sonríe le dedica una mirada de hielo a shaoran y toma su lugar, luego de ese tenso momento se escucha un suspiro colectivo y el profesor continua.

Profesor: y usted Wu se sentara frente a Kinomoto.- en ese momento se sienten dos auras malignas en el salón y a todos les vuelve a caer una gota por la nuca.- Señorita Kinomoto levante su mano por favor.

Y ahora es cuando temo que se desate la tercera guerra mundial ¿Por qué? Sencillo dos descomunales auras asesinas se dejan sentir en el salón mientras Wu camina a paso lento pero firme hacia mi sin quitar su vista de la mía

Yang: Me alegro de conocerte al fin Tianshi Hua

Y aquí es donde el alma se me cae a los pies

**Pov normal**

Ante estas palabras eriol levanta cabeza sorprendido y sakura mira a yang perpleja, ni kamui ni shaoran escucharon lo que dijo el joven pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

En otro lugar de tomoeda..

Meiling por teléfono: así es tía ieran, xiaolang no quiere regresar conmigo a china, y es por una simple mocosa humana, esta obsesionado con ella dice que es su compañera. Pero yo no lo creo es imposible que ella sea la poderosa Ying Fa.

Ieran: meiling, no creo que debas subestimar a tu primo, comprendo que se ocultara de todos tomando en cuenta lo hechos, y si ha estado tanto tiempo al lado de esa muchacha no tengo duda de que ella es la encarnación de Ying Fa, yo confió en mi hijo meiling, un carpato siempre reconoce a su compañera y si el dice que es ella te guste o no tendrás que aceptarlo

Meiling: eso quiere decir que debo estar aquí hasta que el decida volver no es así tía

Ieran: así es meiling esas son mis órdenes ahora debo irme que tengas un buen día mei.- corta

Mmeilin: DIABLOS

En la preparatoria durante el receso aun en el salón

Profesor: jóvenes shirou y Wu acérquense por favor

**Shaoran pov**

No solo tendré al cuatro Ojos cerca de mi Ying Fa, sino que también tendré que aguantar a shirou pero lo que más me inquieta es ese otro tipo, algo le dijo q mi pequeña que la asusto, y el cuatro ojos esta que echa humo por las orejas

_Iner shao: sería fácil si buscaras en su mente, es tú derecho eres su compañero_

Shaoran: no no hare eso, ella debe confiar en mí y decírmelo

_Iner shao: creo que eres un idiota eso es muy lento, y …._

Shaoran: ya cállate yo me las arreglare

_Iner shao, ya no me llores entonces cuando te la quiten, idiota sabelotodo_

Debo averiguar quién es ese tipo y que es lo que le dijo a mi pequeña para ponerla así.

**Eriol pov**

Esto no me gusta nada, pero desde que vi a ese tipo no me dio confianza y cuando la llamo Tiashi Hua estuve seguro que no podemos confiar en él, somos muy pocos los que sabemos aquel seudónimo, solo algunos pocos del medio conocemos la verdadera identidad de Tianshi Hua y son de confianza ya que si todos supieran quien es ella la vida de sakura correría grave peligro. Tal vez yo no sea muy poderoso pero pero jure protegerla y es lo que pienso hacer, nadie lastimara a mi cerezo

Juro que averiguare que es lo que quire Wu de mi cerezo o me dejo de llamar Eriol Hiraguisawa.

**Normal pov**

Una vez el profesor les dijo lo que quería a kamui y yang ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia sakura.

Kamui: sakura hime quedamos en el mismo salón me siento muy feliz

Sakurua: yo también kamui me alegro mucho

Yang: señorita Kinommoto ¿podría hablarle a solas?

Al oír esto eriol se tensa lo que no paso desapercibido para nadie

Sakura: claro vamos a otro lugar, nos vemos luego chicos

**Shaoran pov**

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Esto no me gusta nada

_Iner shao:lo se deberías pensar en lo que te dije_

Shaoran: eso no eta en discusión

Normal pov: en la azotea de la preparatoria

Sakura: aquí podeos hablar con calma, nadie nos molestara

Yang: gracias por hablar con migo Tianshi Hua .- sakura se tensa al oír que la llama así.- creo que te perturba que te llame así ¿verdad?

Sakura: en realidad me intriga saber cómo supiste que…..

Yang: tu maestro es mi maestro, kenshin me pidió que te encontrara

Sakura:¿para que? ¿Por qué? Hace mucho que no sé nada de el

Yang: porque todo tiene su momento y lugar en la vida Tianshi Hua

**Con shaoran Eriol y Kaui**

Shaoran: Hiraguisawa dime que te pasa desde que ese tipo cruzo palabra con sakura te alteraste

Kamui: así es Eriol tú no eres así algo está pasando…

Eriol: lo siento chicos pero esto es algo entre mi cerezo y yo, no puedo decirles nada de esto.

Shao/kamui: pero….- en ese momento entran yang y sakura en el salón y los jóvenes se abalanzan sobre ellos.- ¡sakura! ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiso algo este sujeto?

Eriol mira seriamente a sakura: ¿me debo preocupar?

Sakura: no chicos yang no me hiso nada y no eriol no debes preocuparte, los veré en casa por la noche ahora debo irme

Shaoran: ¿Qué? Pero si aún no es hora de…

Yang: ¿nos vamos?

Sakura: sí. Nos vemos en la cena chicos hasta más tarde.- se da vuelta y se va dejando a los tres chicos perplejos, hasta que el sonido del celular de Eriol los saca de su ensoñación

_Tranquilo cariño el solo me ayudara con algo importante_

Todos leyeron ese mensaje en el celular de eriol causando los celos de los dos muchachos.

_**Shaoran: ¿Cómo es eso de tranquilo cariño? Explicarme ying fa.**_

_**Sakura: ¿celoso mi amado lobo? **_

_**Shaoran: claro que si soy tu compañero y tomas más en cuenta al cuatro ojos que a mi **_

_**Sakura riendo: tranquilo amor, todo estará bien, yang me ayudara con algo importante por eso debo ir con el pero no es nada grave, te amo mi dulce lobo, estaré esperando por ti en casa nos vemos más tarde cariño**_

_**Shaoran: espera…. YING FA**_

_Iner shao: ves te lo dije debiste buscar en su mente, tu sí que eres idiota, no tienes remedio idiota te la quitaran_

Shaoran: ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? Aparte de molestar

_Iner shao: mmm déjame pensar pues… NO eres mi pasatiempo favorito sabre tdo porque tu idiota estas a punto de perderla por…_

Shaoran: ya callateee

**En la casa de sakura**

Sakura con una botella en las manos: ¿estás seguro que con esto recordare?

Yang: si recordaras todo solo bebe sakura

Sakura: Entonces que así sea.

Sakura bebe el contenido de la botella, de repente todo le da vueltas y cierra los ojos, cuando los vuelve a abrir ve a dos niños jugando en un bosque un niño y una niña que no superan los 6 años corren persiguiéndose el uno al otro hasta que caen al suelo riendo a mas no poder cando se calman se miran a los ojos y…

Niño: prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos Ying FA

Niña: te lo prometo, siempre estaremos juntos shaoran

continara

**Tenshi **lamento mucho la demora me alegra te guste la historia y no te preocupes que se pondrá mejor

**Aome Alejandra** gracias por tus comentarios los he leído todos y no tee preocupes que después de este capitulo en el siguiente nos volveremos todos diabéticos

**Roxelanalali **jajajajaja a mi tambien me da miedo y se pondrá peor creeme

**Monika chan **gracias por todo espero tu comentario

Gracias a tod0s y hasta la próxima


End file.
